Finding That Which We Do Not Seek
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Thirty-two coordinators are set to go to America for a three-month tour. May is among these wanting to find some new meaning in her life while Dawn just seeks to have her, hold her and cheer her up. SapphirePearlShipping lemon; please read and review.
1. The New Frontier

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

Okay, folks. A year has passed and I've finally decided to get back into this project that I've been planning on doing for a long time, we'll say. This is a SapphirePearlShipping fic, the pair of May and Dawn. This is yuri, NOT shoujo-ai. Let me say this plainly and simply; this work WILL contain sexual content between two teenage girls and scenes between two adult women. There is no 'maybe' about it like other works of mine. I promise you, there will be action (maybe even blood). Again, I ask all those unsure about this to refer to the golden rule of fan fiction; if you don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy this and be merry! SapphirePearl at last!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 1- The New Frontier)

* * *

The room, a large auditorium in the heart of Saffron City, is truly abuzz with pages running about to make sure that the invited guests received information relating to today's presentation, are in their proper positions and know an extent of the plans for the day's big announcement by the suits of the business side of coordinating.

Conversations are taking place between various coordinators, all of which rank among the best in their trade. With no one knowing why this meeting is being held, they take the time and wait for some opening statement to start this mystery meeting.

Among those sparking up a conversation are coordinators Ursula and Dawn. Previously, they were rivals of the cutthroat variety, but now at the age where they can look back on these times, learn and laugh, they find themselves in a fine position of being friends after so many years of competing against one another. People can only grow closer because of this in most situations, and the two of them are no exception.

"So just what do you think that Contesta and all of his executives have planned for this big meeting?" Ursula flat out questions the other teen.

"What do I think?" Dawn responds as she eyes the rest of the crowd for only a brief moment or so. "I believe that they are going to announce some sort of tournament. I mean, I remember when I got the e-mail from the head offices about this meeting today; I kept racking my brain over the last few weeks to figure out just what was on their mind next. We had the…trainer/coordinator tag battles that were really cool, we had the different exhibitions for the all-star contests and after that, I just remember going to Kanto and then to Hoenn and not really taking part in other tours or special tournaments. I wish we could travel, though."

"Well, that just might be the case," Ursula mentions while Dawn looks around the auditorium once again as if she is searching for someone out in the crowd. "I always hear that only the cream of the crop in coordinating tours overseas and they only do that once a year and only in certain parts of the world each year."

"Really? Ah, that sounds real cool!" she exclaims. "I mean, going to a new continent would be great and doing all of this before my eighteenth birthday makes it that much better, too." Dawn really does sound excited at the idea of possibly being a part of an overseas tour, but reserves such emotions given that she has no idea if Ursula's hypothesis is correct and she's looking around to see if another member of this so-called 'cream of the crop' is in attendance at this meeting.

There are so many people around her that Dawn can't even tell if the person she's looking for is here or not. Somewhat frustrated and not seeing any activity taking place at the front of the stage, she makes a move to get out of the aisle and check for someone she hoped worked hard enough to receive an invitation to go on tour, as well. Before she can make her way out of her seat in the middle and over to either side on the right or the left, she's stopped by one of the female pages in her black blazer, informing her that everyone is being told to head back to their seats so that they can commence with the morning announcement.

As the page tells her, "Everyone will be allowed to speak with the people around them after the conference and announcement. Until then, just have a seat. We're about to get started." Somewhat disappointed as she's been waiting along with the other invited guests for over half an hour just to hear about possibly being a part of a new project that the front office is putting together to further promote their stars.

Dawn doesn't complain or talk back to the page knowing that she's only doing her job. She just wishes that whatever happens in this meeting won't be too detail-intensive as of yet thereby giving all of these teens, preteens and some adults a severe case of information overload.

It doesn't take that long, per Dawn's silent wish. The people behind this gathering have taken their places at a table in front of those seated in the auditorium. About five folks, most of which the attendees already know from past meetings, sit down with the director taking the center seat at the table, banging a gavel a couple of times before he brings a microphone closer to his lips. "Good morning, everybody. This meeting will now come to order." Contesta's open gets the attention of everyone, given that the gavel does its job. Also, the microphone can be heard from every part of the auditorium so in just a few seconds, the pages surround the aisle ways like ushers, the coordinators take their reserved seats and the meeting begins.

Contesta opens his official remarks by saying, "I'd like to take this opportunity, first off, to thank you all for coming and accepting your invitations via e-mail or express mail from every corner of every region. We did our best to get you this information because we find that you coordinators seated here are the best of the best in contests and exhibition tournaments and have proved yourself worthy of a plan that has been in the works for the past several months.

"As most of you are already aware, an annual overseas tournament is reserved for veterans of this sport that have been coordinating for at least five years or youngsters that have shown fantastic ability even in their young age by becoming Grand Festival champions, winning tournaments of great merit and mention or a high number of Pokémon Contests in a decidedly brief period of time. Today, and later this afternoon, I shall announce a tournament unlike any that we've ever held since sanctioned contests began in the mid-19th Century.

"We've been to virtually every continent on Earth over the past several decades Europe, South America, Africa, the Middle East, Australia and Asia, but given various agreements with the cable and broadcast companies in the west; we are able to sanction a proper three-month tour for all qualified coordinators in a summer tour of the United States of America; our first in nearly forty years!"

The announcement certainly does not disappoint. Murmurs amongst the crowd of coordinators, many who would be going to America for the very first time in their lives, young and old, have differing feelings about traveling nearly 10,000 kilometers to a brand new land of critical fans to pack several large, multi-purpose arenas and entertain people of all ages with their sport. Some are nervous about going such a distance for so long. Others question whether or not they are worthy to go that distance for the first American tour for Pokémon coordinators and others still can't wait to board a plane or boat and start making their rounds in the various American cities.

In the midst of all of these different feelings and emotions, there is one amongst all of these hyped-up coordinators that is surprisingly underwhelmed. It had nothing to do with the news not being what she expected, as she thought that a trip to America would be good for herself and the sport in terms of exposure. The fact is, though, through no fault of the directors of Pokémon contests, very few things could perk this young teen up at the moment.

Even if May was told by her peers that they thought she was a great performer and they loved working with her, that the people who rank coordinators said that she were number one, though she doubted that seriously, it wouldn't do much for the sixteen-year-old. A few recent occurrences in her life have taught her that coordinating ultimately ranks low among things of great importance to her. At the same time, however, they've left her ultimately unsure of where to go and what to do next aside from following along in the same pattern that she has ever since passing her tenth birthday.

'There's gotta be more out there,' she thinks as she hears about the coordinating directors' desire to be the new NASCAR. 'Whatever that means,' she remarks in her head. Certainly she will never fault anyone or any entity for wanting to succeed in a world where supply and demand are like commandments in the monetary and economic tablets which hold them.

Money just doesn't matter as much to May. Given that she has done her share of work to earn enough that she'll eventually head to an academy to pursue other interests outside of coordinating, it has never felt like work to her. That's not to say that given a recent shock in her life that her passion has all of a sudden become just another way for her to make a living. This experience, dating back to just one month ago, has left her rethinking everything. It has May questioning her life and wondering if certain matters that are often touted as musts in a life are truly worth it if they cause such pain to others because they are worth fighting for.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Using the Skype program on the computer to speak with her father, May gives Norman all of the details of an e-mail which she recently received from the front office that she and all other coordinators would get occasionally. These e-mails give the coordinators detailed information about matters which they should be informed about depending upon which city or region they were in at that time. Along with that, they would be apprised of news pertinent to them and dates they should be aware of during the future. _

"_It's probably going to be a tour," Norman tells May over their connection. "It's about that time for one, I'd say. After all, most of them start during the month of May and it's April."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_I'm…willing to bet a small sum on it," he admits. A moment of silence, interestingly enough, occurs during the conversation before Norman snaps his daughter out of it and says, "I really think you should go, May. To say very little, there is a lot on all of our minds, and the less that we focus on the negatives, the more we can think about the positives. You're likely gonna go all across America and go to all these different places where I've never gone and your brother's never gone, either. Don't you see it as an opportunity above all else? It's for you, so go out there, grab it and hold on for all it's worth. Who knows what you'll find there? It—I just have a feeling that it will be good for you to know that while I'm alone here and taking care of…proceedings that I will be fine. I get the sense that that will set your mind at ease. You think you're the only one pissed off about this?"_

"_Hardly," May speaks, though not really wanting to say much on the matter as the story does make her very angry right now, though for her father, she'll keep up appearances and end the conversation if the emotion takes her over…like it's about to do right now. "Dad, I should be going. I do have to get in some training before I go for dinner."_

"_All right, sweetheart," he concedes. While he'd like nothing more than to keep May on the line and to continue this conversation with his only daughter for fear that he might just leave and go to his bedroom and cry his eyes out in shame, he respects her wishes and requests that she, "Take care—oh! One more thing; I really think, despite what he says and how he thinks…you gotta apologize to your brother. He didn't do anything wrong, and…you nearly went off the deep end with him just because he disagreed with you."_

_With as much pride resting in between her ears and in her heart, she finds it hard to admit to being wrong about many instances in her life. This, after much consideration is not one of those times. "I know, dad. I just…got so pissed that he seemed not to care about this at all! This has as much to do with him as it does you and I and he's like 'No problem,' when it comes to..." Hesitating for a second, she says, under her breath, "Goddamn it. I can't even…_fucking _say it without wanting to tear her head off."_

"_What was that, May?" Norman seriously asks his daughter, not knowing that she cursed just seconds prior._

"_Uh, nothing dad," she lies. "I'll apologize to Max, though."_

"_You're doing the right thing, princess." As Norman further explains, "Let's just be honest; everyone that goes through this handles it differently. I handle it a certain way for you and Max and you two handle it however you feel is appropriate. Just because it appears as if he doesn't care doesn't mean that that's the case. It's just a matter of how he feels he has to deal with it. Okay?"_

"_Okay," May answers. "I understand. Now, I really have to be going."_

"_All right, May," Norman concedes. "You take care and remember; one day at a time, May. Things will get better."_

_Shutting her eyes for a second, cursing any tears that might shed for her, May nods her head and says, "You're right. If I don't get in contact with Max first, please tell him that I said hello and that I'll personally apologize very soon."_

"_Will do," he responds. "Be good," and with that, Norman's feed from Petalburg goes black. May closes the program that allows her to make these calls and momentarily presses her hand to her face, while her face is down. Pride just won't allow her to break down in tears. May won't do it, especially not in this Pokémon center and not while many people are around. Quietly, she leaves for her room this evening where she can be alone to mourn her family's loss however she pleases._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"If nothing else, then this meeting is adjourned and everyone is now dismissed," Contesta speaks before banging the gavel on the table once again.

Because of this banging, May gets knocked back into whatever passes as reality for her these days. 'Oh, don't tell me that I missed the whole meeting?' May questions, feeling that she better find some way to shake herself of this or she'll miss out on something truly important. "Well, I'm sure that the pages might have some info for all of us to look over before the American tour." Getting up out of her seat and saying hello to some of her coordinating comrades of the past, she wants to do her best to get in contact with an executive or a page to have them break down the details that she missed while her last conversation that she had with her father rang in her head.

Before she can get near any of these officials, however, a voice calls out from several rows up near the stage, "Hey, May! May, wait up!" the female-sounding words sound. Turning back to the front of the auditorium, she sees one of her fellow coordinators coming up the aisle and excusing herself a few times to get to May and reintroduce herself.

For once something, or rather, someone, actually piqued the interest of the teen and gotten her to respond to something without sounding like a droning downer. "Dawn Berlitz! Well, I'll be!" she exclaims.

"I was wondering if you would be here or not, May! How've you been?" Dawn questions as she finally approaches the other girl and they meet face to face for the first time in several months. The two initially hesitate as they shake hands because Dawn makes the initial motion, unsure how to greet the other girl.

"Well," May begins, "to be honest, I haven't been myself as of late." Not wanting to release too many details at one time given that none of her big coordinating friends even know about her situation, May leaves her present situation at that after adding, "I think, though, that this trip across America should be good for me. If nothing else, it will be something new to do outside of going to a brand new region year after year."

"Tell me about it!" Dawn acquiesces. "This whole process that they put us through just to announce something like this is…it can be taxing but rewarding, as well."

"Speaking of that, I…kind of zoned out during the meeting for a bit," May embarrassingly admits to the younger teen. "I have a lot on my mind and I missed some of the details about how I get into this tournament and what not. I'm sure that the entry process isn't an automatic one."

"Oh, no problem!" Dawn says, more than willing to accommodate May. "Most of us aren't gonna be making it to America. Only thirty-two of us can go on the trip. There's gonna be a few eliminations based on the aggregate score of two appeals and a mini contest battle that we all have to go through and win. If you don't win that, then you can also qualify via wild card. We're essentially qualifying for the tournament which starts in late May. The qualifying starts in about a week and you can do the two appeals after any Pokémon contest by granting them your license, which shows that you're eligible for the tournament."

"All right, then," May replies. "Thanks for paying attention when I wasn't."

"I'd love it if you could go, because I'm going if I qualify," the younger teen admits. "It'll be a lot of fun. We could even room together just like we did at the Wallace Cup, who knows? If you haven't been yourself, perhaps there's something I can do," Dawn adds, concerned for her friend.

"I really don't know what you can do about my present situation," May laments somewhat. "What's happened recently will take time for me to get over or past."

"Was it a death in the family?" Dawn asks, fearing the worst.

"No, that's not it," she clarifies. 'Though it might as well be,' May thinks, not revealing these thoughts for anything. "Maybe I'll say something once I actually come to terms with what has happened, but…I'm not ready to talk about it at the moment. I hope you understand, Dawn."

"That's not a problem, May," she responds. "I'll see you around, then. Hope you feel better and…remember that the next meeting for qualified coordinators is on May 12th. Did you get that?"

"No, I didn't," she admits. "Thanks for informing me about that, though."

"It's no problem. Well…I'll see you around, May. Nice seeing you again."

"Same here, Dawn," May replies as she walks out of the auditorium, not speaking to anyone else nearly as long as Dawn. The spare 'hello' or 'how are you' is all that anyone else will get out of her before she makes her way to Cinnabar Island.

"Man," Dawn interjects. "She really doesn't look like herself. I wish she would come and if she does, that she looks better than she did a few minutes ago."

"Daydreaming, Berlitz?" someone questions out of nowhere.

"Oh!" she now exclaims before turning around and seeing the unexpected face of Ursula, who she just sat with a few minutes ago. "Don't do that, Ursula! You just took two years off of my life that I'm not gonna get back."

"Hogwash, Berlitz," she refutes. "You're a strong, healthy, girl…if your past relationships are any indication, I think you can handle an early Halloween spooking or two."

"Hey, shut up about that, all right?" she warns Ursula and emphasizes this by pointing in the other teen's direction. "We're in mixed company. Besides, those days have been over for quite a while. You know that for the longest time, the muscle has been beating for only one person."

"It's…crazy, though. I mean, don't you think that you've got pretty much no chance?" Ursula questions. "The girl's never been noted for being with anyone else and she's never given any indication of playing for…your team. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if with all of the planets aligned during this tour that you screw up and take a decade of _her _life!"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Dawn declares, "I have as much of a shot as anyone. I just need to take things slow, show some initiative, let her know that she's not held to do anything for me and see what happens."

"But what if she really does flat out tell you 'no', say she isn't interested in what you have or any other girl, for that matter?"

"Ursula, that's a chance that I'm just gonna have to take if it means that May knows this is how I feel and have felt for…many years." Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she adds, "It's better than leaving her in the dark and leaving me not knowing either way. I just have to go for it."

Nodding, Ursula respects the plan that Dawn has in store for letting May onto her feelings. As a sign of support, she pats the blue-haired teen on the back, saying, "Good luck to you on this one, and…I don't think I need to tell you how much you need it."

"But you already did," Dawn responds.

Shrugging her shoulders, she says, "Well, what do you know? Okay, I'm off to—no, actually. Why don't you and I get an early lunch and you can talk about just how you're gonna pull this off? How's that sound?"

"All right," Dawn answers, having no problem with it. With Ursula leading the way, and paying, the two head out into the streets of Saffron to take in the flavor of the city and decide which one among them would be the most pleasing to their palates this morning.

* * *

A/N: That will conclude the prologue/chapter one. Stay tuned for more. I'm aiming for about thirty chapters, so enjoy!

Until next time, this is Rave!


	2. Who Wants In and Who Needed Out

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

The first chapter included numerous coordinators being brought together for an announcement on an American tour. Dawn, now 15, sits with her now good friend Ursula during the meeting to learn that thirty-two coordinators will go on the three month trip. While they are excited at the prospect, May can't get too interested given what's been happening in her life. It's taking up so much of her thoughts, that she missed most of the meeting. Luckily she ran into Dawn, who was looking for her during the meeting, and got all the information she needed to know. When May leaves, Dawn and Ursula speak about the feelings Dawn has had and how she'd like nothing more than for May to know about them. Ursula doesn't think much will happen, but wishes her friend nothing but the best.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 2- Who Wants In and Who Needed Out)

* * *

The plan has been in place for several weeks; the steps in sync as they are truly one with another as trainer and Pokémon should be. The moves are crisp and sharp with little in the way of mistakes being made by any casual observer. They appeared to know what they were doing and then some.

Fifteen-year-old Barry McMullen knew the performance aspect of working with Pokémon very well. Outside of training to earn badges, participating in conferences and excelling in tournaments, it was his forte and it gave him an outlet to express his life-loving, fun-having disposition more than anything else that he, his family or his practitioners could conjure or imagine. In some instances, science certainly didn't know it all and he is living proof of this.

Along with that, it had a surprisingly calm effect on the teen. Considered quite hyperactive from a very young age, Barry seemed to put many of his efforts into entertaining and giving his friends, his Pokémon, another opportunity to take center stage that didn't include them getting defeated so he could pad his competitive record. No, working with Barry during these times couldn't even be called work most days they weren't training. It was about a lot of fun once they got their respective jobs done and he always wanted people around to see him having fun with his friends as they danced.

The young man was very much a jack of all trades and people saw it quite clearly as he did the moonwalk, the Macarena, and the electric slide over a period of about two minutes. Combine that with an mp3 boom box playing electronic music mixed in with some break dancing and twisting with his Roserade in tandem. They made quite the team and appeared to be ready for primetime to some who made up this street corner audience.

As the song providing their backup wraps up, the crowd applauds the efforts of this blond kid who seemed to run on the air he breathed and his accompanying grass Pokémon. Upon the conclusion of their performance, Barry's Empoleon passes a top hat around to the different folks who fill it to the brim with money as they got their fill of enjoyment from the performance of the two. Any way they can make money in a short amount of time as long as it didn't involve any chicanery was fine with them.

Barry also made sure to provide for his Pokémon, because they were half of the show in and of themselves. Much of the profits went to providing them nourishment, accessories and technical machines for battle while the rest either went into savings or helped Barry with his meals out on the road.

With the crowd quickly dispersing off to their separate destinations, Empoleon makes his way back over to his trainer to present him the top hat. The three, one trainer and his two Pokémon, make their way over to an abandoned, nearby alley to count their keep. As the bills pile up, Barry becomes more and more pleased at the effort put in by him and his Pokémon given that they've recently only started routines similar to this a couple of months ago.

"Wow, if we don't battle for the next two…maybe even three months," Barry explains to both Empoleon and Roserade, "we'll still be able to eat like royalty! Great job, guys!"

Giving his team a round of high fives, he suddenly hears a sound to the tone of 'Personal Jesus' in midi style. He knows that's a sign of a phone call his way so he reaches into his pockets and checks the screen to see that it's his fellow Twinleaf Town native and best friend Kenny giving him a call this afternoon.

Opening the clamshell, Barry says hello but then says, "You've got about ten seconds to tell me what's on your mind because I am a busy person, as you know."

"Some things never change, I see," Kenny slyly remarks while on a phone at the Fallarbor Town Pokémon center. "I'm about to qualify for a Pokémon tour in the United States and if I make the final cut, I want you to be my roommate for the tour."

"Whoa, really?" Barry asks, quickly forgetting about his personally implemented ten-second rule. "How long is the tour?"

"Three months and there's the potential for us to take part in some trainer/coordinator activities if the opportunity arises in some cities."

"Three months?" Barry questions nervously. "That's quite a while. Uh…when does this whole tour begin?"

"In late May," his friend responds. "I believe that the last Friday in May is the day where we board the plane for Honolulu, Hawaii to have an exhibition tournament on Saturday evening and then we go to San Diego on Monday for another tournament that takes place during the U.S.'s Memorial Day holiday."

"You said there was no guarantee that you'd make it to the finals, though, right?"

"That's true, Barry," Kenny admits, "but I'm ranked in the top twenty-five amongst coordinators and have been for about a year. My appeals have consistently ranked high, so while I'm not cocky about it, I know I can back it up when my number is called and I need to qualify for this tour."

He's nervous and he shouldn't feel like a chicken just for admitting that he has nerves. Barry hasn't traveled that far in his life, only going from one region to another in recent years. A tour of America would be a completely different turn of sorts for the fifteen-year-old and he's a bit scared having heard so many things about the so-called Land of Opportunity. He has no idea what to expect and his language with Kenny over the phone emphasizes this. "Well…"

"Please say yes," Kenny pleads with Barry over the phone. "I really don't want to room with anyone else because all of the other guys in coordinating have already said they'd room with certain people, which I'll respect. Other guys are rooming with their girlfriends and I just don't wanna risk rooming with someone I don't know or am not as familiar with and eventually regretting it.

"Even though you declared us best friends from the first moment we met, I took that to heart," he admits. "We've since become the best of the best friends that I know and…I think we should do this together. I mean, there's no way of saying when we'll get another chance to do something like this, you know? Soon, I'm gonna be heading for post-education to work in pre-law. Who knows what will happen from there?"

Since Kenny put it that way and Barry was actually a couple of years away from starting school himself to work in the field of physical education, he decides, "I…I'll give it some thought. There are a few things I think you should know, however."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure there's a solution for it," Kenny assures the other teen. "Fear of flying, motion sickness and all of that other stuff is just in the head."

"Well, now that you mention it…" Barry begins, but before he can complete the thought he had, he decides to shrug it off and say, "What do I have to be afraid of, damn it? Here I am not having been on a vacation quite like this and…I'm just thinking about this new experience and hoping that everything will go all right, you know?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, for sure," Kenny replies, wanting to do his best to convince Barry to tag along so that the three months can be memorable for a few other reasons aside from coordinating and battling all across the United States. "Look, I'll hang up and you can call me later to tell me what you think about the idea. For now, I have to start qualifying. Wish me luck, talk to your folks about it and tell them I said hello. This will be the experience of a lifetime, I promise you."

"I'll be sure to tell my folks you said hello and get back to you with my answer."

"Take care, Barry, and remember; a chance like this might not come along again. If you want in, I want to have you there. Sure, there'll be familiar faces and whatnot, but…you're different and I like that. That's about it. Again, take care."

"You too, Kenny," Barry replies as the two young gentlemen then say their final goodbyes for now before hanging up their phones and getting to their respective business.

Barry does keep his promise not too long after hanging up the phone. One thing stuck in his mind about the trip in that it would require one plane ride, which is something he's never done in his young life. With it comes some clear apprehension, but he wouldn't necessarily consider it a fear of flying as much as it was a fear of the unknown.

At that point, though, the question of 'Why' always surfaces as in why would anyone be afraid to go to America? Some of his ancestors went there for opportunity, much like his friend Kenny wants to do in about a month.

Thinking about it harder, Barry gets the idea that he should go for it. Fears and misgivings aside, he's always wanted to go places and this is certainly a time to do it, especially with the right person, as well.

Returning his Pokémon back into their Poké Balls, Barry heads for a local Pokémon center. If he's going to take part in a trip this summer, then he should brush up on his research and should start doing it right now.

* * *

In an entirely different part of the world, yet another coordinator wraps up work and desires nothing more than to qualify for the big American expedition. Knowing that the sizzle is often times more important than the steak in some cities, Zoey feels like she'll do well overseas should the opportunity to qualify for this once in a lifetime tour arises.

She doesn't want to go alone, though. Zoey would only take one person with her and it's the same person whom she's speaking with at the moment. "I'm telling you, this could be a big break for us! This is the time where we can _really _connect, just like my folks told us a few months ago," she says to someone on her cell phone right after a ribbon ceremony. Although Zoey was disappointed in that she didn't take home this particular ribbon in Trovita Island, she knows that enough traversing from one island to another has warranted needed results and allowed her the opportunity to just go for the ribbons in each contest, having already gotten the necessary five to go to the Grand Festival in Pummelo this September. "And you've talked about needing a vacation for such a long time. This is our chance! Every night will be like a honeymoon for us and we're not even married—well…yet, at least."

The person on the other end of the line, while no one can see her reaction, is quite elated at the idea of going on vacation with Zoey. It's intriguing and since getting together two summers ago, this is what they've been hoping Zoey would be eligible for when she reached her fifth year of seniority.

"Oh, you have family in America?" Zoey inquires based on some of the points the person on the other end mentioned. "Wow! Just like I said, I didn't know that about you until I spoke about this vacation. I'll be honest; given the fast pace of these tours based on what my best friend Candice has told me I don't know if we'll run into them. But it's New York City, which is probably gonna be a multi-day stop, so who knows? We'll talk about it but, again, I'll have to qualify before we even start making any plans."

Some more talking on the other end, and Zoey has to answer a question, saying, "I think that I'll have to wait about fifteen or twenty minutes before I get my shot. Once I get that out of the way, then we can really start…going to the mattresses, if you know what I mean."

Yet another pause for listening and Zoey asks this person she's having a lively conversation with, "Oh, so I should stop making so many movie-themed puns?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you, Zoey," says this person while she brushes her hair before she gets back to her work in Hoenn. Given that they are so far away with Zoey living in the northernmost city of Sinnoh and her phone buddy living in the south, they don't see much of one another given their distance. Because of this, each one's phone bills tend to be on the high side at the end of the month. "Besides, you know that I can't get out seeing movies whenever I want, so…I'm behind the curve in that respect."

"But that was a _Godfather_ reference!" Zoey exclaims, knowing that there was one time that they watched the movie together, even though that might have been more than a year ago. "You can't be behind the curve of something that came here long before you did, Kelly! You shouldn't be, at least."

"Well, forgive me if I'm not as interested in the silver screen as I am in what we can do without your folks in our noses and my folks always thinking 'What the hell are those two doing, now?' That shit gets tiring after a while especially since they already know that we do it often. Doing it publicly is something I'm just not interested in, especially if we get caught, and doing it over the phone loses its luster, especially if that's the only action we're getting!"

"You don't think I know all of this stuff?" Zoey questions the girl over the phone. "As much as you can't leave your work in Lilycove with the health department, I can't do the same if I'm around Sinnoh or another region that isn't Hoenn. So that's our lot in life; Zoey Martin and Kelly Bradford are madly in love, can't take their respective hands off one another for a second, are hornier than the brass section of a symphony orchestra and all we can do is long-distance love. We need this more than I initially thought."

"Exactly," Kelly agrees. "So go out there and give us this time. Do two appeals unlike you've ever done them before. I need this vacation after such a long year looking over regional health care reform since the winter months. I don't know how some of the delegates do it, to be honest, but you won't see me making a career in this end of the health industry. No way. That's neither here nor there, though. All in all, Zoey, just do your best with this so we can have this alone time and…win one for the two of us, 'eh?"

"All right, then!" she loudly answers over the phone getting a couple of stares from passersby. Somewhat embarrassingly, she gets back on the phone with the Lilycove City resident, saying, "I think the only thing that I should warn you about is that…Dawn ranks as a pretty strong contender for going on this tour, too. Three months of vacation might also have to include traveling with her given how she feels about the two of us."

Sighing on her end, Kelly wonders "Why can't that girl just move on? Seriously, it's been nearly two years this summer. If she had such strong feelings for you like she always claims, why the hell didn't she speak up?"

"That's what I ask her, Kelly, and she always keeps saying 'You saw it, Zoey,' and 'You knew it, Zoey'. I didn't know anything about these feelings until _after_ Dawn told me and after it was too late! Look, we'll just keep our distance from her for now if we make it in…"

"But you will make it in! The reason why is because I believe in you. How's that for inspiration, huh?"

"Well, Kelly, I'll put it like this; you know about your day job?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Stick with what you know, Kelly, and we'll both benefit," Zoey informs her older girlfriend.

"Well, since you asked nicely, okay. Good luck qualifying, Zoey."

"Thanks, sweetheart," she answers, kissing the receiver on her phone for added effect. "Bye for now. I'll let you know how I think things went."

"Sounds cool! Later, girl," and with these words, Kelly hangs up on her end of the line, immediately followed by Zoey who decides to take a momentary break before getting back in line for tournament qualifying.

The prospect of traveling overseas with her long-term girlfriend really did appeal to Zoey. Always on the road, she doesn't get moments like this all the time, so she's very happy that this time has come right now in her life to take part in something truly unique for her generation, and if Kelly has her way at some points during the trip, it's bound to become a lot of fun.

Either way, she wants it…badly, in more ways than one.

* * *

On the phone and in his office, like he has been for the past two hours this evening, Norman Maple has been handling calls coming to the Petalburg City gym since closing things down for the evening. Maintaining his position amongst the eight sanctioned gym in the Hoenn region takes a great amount of time and energy and leaves him in a position to not do too much during the remainder of the day and evening.

Most nights he would not get into bed with his wife, Caroline, until about one or two o'clock in the morning. Keeping the gym in good condition was his job, plain and simple, but it was often times a job that would often take twenty-four hours out of the day. He got the feeling that she understood this, but could never be completely sure.

With charts and graphs on his desk and a receiver to his right ear, Norman hears from Flannery about the newest crop of trainers that are on his way in the next few days. Over that time, he also gets a notice from the Lavaridge Town gym leader about one of his former comrades, which gets him up from out of his seat and causes him to make plans to soon depart from out of the house and to a nearby medical center to send well wishes.

After getting some directions from Flannery, Norman hangs up the phone in his office, turns off the desk light in his room and gets up from out of his seat once again. From there, he goes over to his bedroom, where his wife is sleeping right now to wake her up for just a moment.

Stirring while in bed, Caroline is happy to see the face of her husband; a face that she hasn't seen much of in recent months during bedtime, is here.

"Oh," she opens. "Norman, what time is it? You should come to bed."

"Caroline, I'm sorry," he regretfully says, "but there was an incident that took place when Mr. Moore came back into town to see the family in Lavaridge Town again. He had a fall while walking and coming to the front of the gym and the family just took him to the hospital. Flannery asked if I would come with her to check on her grandfather and given that he was such an influence to me when I came up…it's just the right thing to do."

"It's fine, Norman," Caroline says, turning her back to her to find a more comfortable position to sleep while quite annoyed at her husband at this moment. "Just go."

"Oh, Caroline, please don't be like that."

"Just go," she replies, now really annoyed at her husband. "It's not like it's different from any other night in the last few months; you go out to save the world and forget about home."

"That's not how things are at all!" he exclaims in a futile attempt to argue contrary to what his wife is saying.

"Just go, Norman!" Caroline interrupts, turning back over to the man. "You made a promise to the Moore family; follow through on it! If you can't do anything else while you're here, at least do that. For now, I really need to get some sleep."

Nodding his head, he senses that this battle is a losing one. With Caroline's body turned away from his, he shakes his head and responds, "Okay. We can…talk about this some more when I get back and when I have the time." After this admission, he leaves the master bedroom once more, leaving a small crack in the bedroom door that Caroline kept there to keep air circulating in the room.

The instance where she is sure that her significant other is not in the house and can't hear or see her, she decides to leave her pride aside and let the tears come out of her eyes. It could not have happened to them, not Norman and Caroline, but here they were at a crossroads in their lives.

Neglect; while not in and of itself a dirty word, in a relationship, few things can possibly be compared to one party not doing their part and talking to the other. The sex of the partner doesn't matter and neither does the situation surrounding them, but the lack of conversation in a romance can often signal its untimely and unfortunate end.

"This just can't be my life," Caroline sobs. With determination in her voice, she makes it very clear to herself, primarily, that "It _won't _be my life. Something has to change because this isn't working! I'm not ready to just fall in line like an old lady at age thirty-nine and take this lying down."

Settling down to go back to bed, Caroline makes a final point before allowing her tired body to lay down for rest. "If he won't change, then I need to do something because this can't continue at all."

"No," says a teenage girl in a bed while she tosses and turns. "No, don't do it, mom. Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel, but don't—NO!" Shooting up from her bed, May looks around and sees the complete darkness in her room. Shaking for a moment, she thinks how real that moment felt and how relevant it was to her current state.

She gets up from her bed for a moment, trying to think of anything that will send her back to sleep and miserably failing right now. May isn't able to really help the fact that the tears are forming in her eyes. She's alone right now, so there is no shame. May doesn't have to worry about who sees her crying here, so she lets it go and bangs her fist onto a nearby desk, lamenting, "If only it were just a dream."

* * *

A/N: Find out some of the people who are qualifying for the tournament in the next chapter. Learn more about these dreams that May is having and what Dawn's beef with Zoey is all about, as well!

Until then, this is Rave!


	3. Qualifying Commence!

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

Barry gets a call from his best friend, Kenny, letting him know about the American tour and Kenny wanting to room with him. Barry tells him that he'll think about it, which he does after they hang up.

Meanwhile, in the Orange Islands, Zoey speaks to someone about qualifying for the American tour and bringing a person (who's on the phone with her) along as her roommate. Eventually, Zoey reveals that it is Lilycove City's Kelly whom she is on the phone with. The two think about all the things they can do alone on the trip while wondering about the attitude Dawn will have when they travel about their relationship.

Also, a scene that might have been a dream took place as Norman left for a hospital late one night to see about one of his former mentors, Mr. Moore, grandfather of current Lavaridge Gym Leader Flannery. Caroline, disappointed and frustrated at her husband given that this has happened numerous times before, tells him to just leave. May reacts to this as if it were a nightmare while in bed, cries and cryptically wishes that it were just a dream.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 3- Qualifying Commence!)

* * *

On a bench by a receptionist's desk sit a few coordinators just after a contest in Fallarbor Town in the hopes that they will be a part of the 'Terrific 32' who will compete in America. There are only four people waiting at the moment for this chance and the opportunity to prove their worth overseas. The only instructions they've received is that they could qualify, but only once and only after they've participated in a Pokémon contest.

Right now, four people that have been deemed eligible to at least make an attempt are here. Two of these four are good friends from a time back and have come back to their home region of Hoenn, specifically Oldale Town, to win the Grand Festival.

Those plans, however, have been put on somewhat of a hold as a chance to network and spread their names internationally is one that neither of them wishes to pass up.

A door opens over by a receptionist currently taking a call. A young male page in his blazer calls out the name of "Harley Davidson-Schuler," signaling him to come with him so he can begin the qualification process.

As this young man in his late twenties and the Cacturne-like getup gets up from his seat, he feels a bit of a tug from his green shirt and knows it to be the friend he was sitting next to while playing the waiting game. "Good luck in qualifying, man," are the final and sincere words from Drew right before Harley goes to enter the unknown.

"Thanks, Drew," he says with a smile before heading into these foreign parts led by this page. Honestly, he does feel good about his chances. If nothing else, he knows how to make appeals happen and this is no exception especially if it means he'll reap the benefits of financial gain that the directors promised at the coordinator's meeting.

Once entering through the door, Harley walks down a couple of flights of stairs not once feeling rushed by the assistant with him while they came to a door locked by a keypad and keycard system. While punching in the code for the door, he says to Harley, "I thank you for coming here and bearing with me not saying much to you."

Shaking the coordinator's hand, he adds, "Harley, my name is Tim Vecks, but you won't see much more of me until you finish qualifications. You don't have many instructions, but you are expected to follow all of them when you see Contesta, Sukizo and the Oldale Town Nurse Joy standing in for Fallarbor because she's on assignment. The qualification for the United States tournament is in three parts. The judges make up part number one and they will give you further instructions from here to part two. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Tim."

"All right, head inside and good luck to you, sir," says the page as he opens the door for Harley and leaves up the stairs once more. Harley goes inside what appears to be a poorly lit gymnasium down in the bottom of the contest house with the three judges standing at a table. This table, off by the right side of the gym is covered by a black cloth, cups and some papers on top. They have nothing else on the table; nothing is there to score the bout other than a pen and paper for each judge.

The judges each have on their best poker face. Even the cheerful Nurse Joy and Sukizo appear as statues of themselves sitting down. Harley thinks about asking what he should do next, but before the thought can be spoken, he's instructed by Contesta to, "Come forward and present us with your ID, please." Harley does so without a word. A quick look at the Pokédex is enough to satisfy Mr. Contesta, so he hands it back to the coordinator, saying "Stand on the black circle right there, Mr. Schuler." Looking down, he sees one across and to the left of the judges' table. He does as instructed, again without another word, and waits for further instruction just as the page told him.

"Please raise your right hand, sir," requests the Oldale Town Joy while standing up and reading from a clipboard in her left hand. "You will not need to repeat after me." Harley does so and waits for further instruction. "Do you, Harley Davidson-Schuler solemnly affirm that as an ambassador and representative of the sport of Pokémon coordinating that you shall put integrity first and foremost in all that you do?"

'An oath?' Harley wonders. 'I've never had to do anything like this before.'

Despite this, he continues to listen to what's being spoken. "That you may coordinate only for the sake of coordinating and never for ulterior motives and agendas or for gains, whether they are personal or professional? That you recognize participation in this sport and related activities to be a privilege, not a right, which can be taken away with probable and sufficient cause, so help you?"

Harley answers, "I do," knowing that's the only way most people respond to oaths or affirmations. He gets the feeling that this is not just any ordinary qualification process as Nurse Joy sits down after thanking Harley. From there, Contesta decides to finally inform him of the process involved.

"Welcome to the qualifying process for overseas Pokémon coordinating tours," he begins. "This is stage one of three in your qualification today and the one which will take the least amount of time. Your object is simple in that we will ask you to perform two appeals using two different Pokémon. For each appeal, you have a time limit of two minutes and we will warn you when there are fifteen seconds remaining in either appeal if needed. We will not—I repeat; _will not _inform you of your appeal scores so please do not ask as it'll be a waste of time. After your two appeals, we will direct you to your next step and that will be the last we see of you today. Do you have any questions, sir?"

"No, I don't," he answers, getting a bit of a frog in his throat.

Despite this, he hears all further instructions loud and clear. "Remarkable," Sukizo remarks. "Whenever you're ready, you may now call out your first of two Pokémon."

"All right!" Harley exclaims, ready to make this qualifying bid a successful one. Pulling out one of his Poké balls, he throws it onto the playing field and shows the judges his Cacturne and calling for, "Leech seed, now!"

* * *

With the right focus, the attack lands right in the middle of the field. Once completed, it leaves behind a long but thin…icicle. Dawn knew that she had to bring out something that would be attention grabbing. While Buneary landing an icicle onto parquet flooring may not necessarily be what the judges had in mind, she hopes that they will take the time to notice that the thin end of the icicle balancing on the gym surface.

Just getting something like that perfected with her Buneary takes time; it's time well spent that Dawn works towards day in and day out since she learned about this overseas tournament. Her concentration rests on two items that have kept her more than focused. One of them was the chance to go to the United States, something that her mother as a former champion never got to do, and see it for herself. The other is far more personal in that if all the cards fall where she wishes, a scenario will develop where she'll be able to find the time to convince May of her feelings and see if an opportunity between the two can brew.

As of now, Dawn is doing all she can to make this dream a reality and qualify. Her next move will be in an effort to show the judges Buneary's discipline by having her balance on top of the icicle. "Now, Buneary…"

* * *

"Use Bounce!" commands Zoey to her Pokémon, Finneon. The thought of using one of her water Pokémon in this scenario was somewhat foreign to Zoey, but she got the feeling that two appeals would each have to stand on their own for the judges to notice her.

"Now use whirlpool!" she adds while Finneon remains high in the air of the gymnasium. The process was all coming together for her nicely, just like she planned with her girlfriend, Kelly. Getting away from the stresses of their lives and having a nice, long summer vacation can only help the cause they talked about a few days ago. The command elevates Finneon high up in the air at the top of a giant whirlpool that had to be worked on over countless to make it so large. Zoey thought that her Pokémon would be touching the lights given the heights, but such thoughts were unfounded and her mind was focused solely on the next command. "All, right, Finneon…"

* * *

"It's time for Safeguard!" Kenny calls to his Alakazam. A protective field rises for Alakazam and right now, Kenny just wants his Pokémon to be calm for what he's about to do, so he calls for the psychic type to use calm mind. He had no issue with doing multiple appeals after he had to something similar just a few hours ago to qualify for the Vermilion City contest with two Pokémon performing appeals at once time.

Since he entered coordinating, success has never been that far away from Kenny. Taking part in this most unique tournament and advancing from there to possible victory would rank up there with a Grand Festival in terms of importance to him. Perhaps of more importance, however, is the bond he seeks to form with his fellow Twinleaf Town native Barry. While he might have declared the two of them good friends five years ago on a whim and knowing that they grew up around the same locale, time and trials have proven Barry's words to be more than just that.

Kenny knows that he won't be coordinating forever, just like Barry won't be training until his elder days. The two teens are banking on Kenny's confidence to see them through to a fine time in about a month. Enough practice with Alakazam in this particular move has him ready for just about any appeal but as he probably suspects his peers also have special tasks and movements in mind, as well.

Digging into his pockets, he shows the judges two spoons, not unlike the ones in the hands of his Pokémon. The main difference is that these two spoons are black in color compared to the two silver spoons that serve as the trademark item of the psychic type. Kenny holds the spoons in front of the judges so that they can see the difference in the spoons. "Use teleport, Alakazam!"

Enough focus on the attack and he knows that Alakazam can switch the spoons from trainer's hands to Pokémon hands. All it takes is a lot of concentration and it can happen.

"Fifteen seconds remaining, Kenny," Contesta warns the coordinator, who doesn't respond to the warning. Instead, he just focuses on making this appeal work. He feels a headache coming on as the concentration from him to his Alakazam increases and the need to make this exchange work becomes much more imminent. He's starting to scream in pain as he feels the heat in his hands from the spoons get hotter and hotter.

Then he suddenly felt something cool in his hands and opened his eyes to find the silver spoons replacing the spot where the black metal ones were. He sees a fatigued but alert Alakazam holding his spoons and knows that the judges had to be impressed by the effort shown to get the appeal locked in and on time for the three. Checking for reactions, he only sees faces of granite. It was as if they were blindfolded throughout the appeal and missed it all given its intensity with the legitimate pain Kenny suffered through to make it all come together.

He looks for some opinion or remarks from the judges only to find empty stares. Kenny then opened his mouth to speak on that issue and, as if they were waiting for him to do just that, Contesta emotionlessly asks Kenny, "Would you begin your next appeal please? We'll start the clock when you call out your next Pokémon. Hello?"

* * *

"Miss Michaelanova," Contesta speaks to another coordinator, "Please call out your next Pokémon."

"Will do, Mr. Contesta," and on this command, coordinator Ursula performs a bit of a twirl before sending out her Sandslash for her second appeal. "Now, Sandy! Let's start things off with defense curl." Sandslash goes about rolling up into a ball like a hedgehog in the middle of the gym.

The redheaded girl, who still wears her hair in curls, knows what's coming next. Bringing her black shirt down a little bit, she commands "Okay. Let's see rapid spin!" Ursula knew that this wouldn't be much of a surprise, much like the plan of her friend Dawn to let her love for May be known. The two friends haven't seen much of each other since leaving the meeting in Saffron City, but they have talked quite a bit. The conclusion Ursula has come to is that Dawn has to be a little bit crazy to think that she can pull this off. Among her words to the Twinleaf Town coordinator, they included that she would have a greater shot at winning the lottery than landing May Maple as a partner.

Despite that fact, Ursula unquestionably supports Dawn in her efforts, knowing that she's gone through a lot and, in her mind, deserves the company of someone who will love her back with the same effort and vigor as Dawn would. Seeing her friend's failed attempts at love have shown Ursula that she might be ready for it herself, but it's all in the way she picks and chooses her company, as she's slowly learning. Her first appeal with Wormadam went well, if not for some issues with time. Despite that, she feels confident about wrapping up business with her Sandslash while he continues to build up speed in his spinning top motion. "Okay, Sandslash…"

* * *

"It's time for swift!" and Drew commands his Masquerain to perform that very move sending stars of various size and color out from his wings. "Now, fly and send them out into other directions with air slash!" Before all the stars can fly off in the direction they were pointed, Masquerain brings them back over to where he originally flew with a gust of air from his wings. Drew knew that the time was now and that impressing the judges would have to be at a primary for him given that he's decided to buck a probable strategy of using variety in his appeals by using different type Pokémon.

The first appeal he did for the judges he used his Butterfree and now he's gone to Masquerain. There wasn't much distinguishing the two Pokémon aside from a name and a distinguishable body type, but he desired to tell a story with these appeals the likes of which the judges hadn't seen prior to this afternoon. After not hearing or seeing anything from Harley, who went through this same process just a few minutes ago, Drew had nothing to base his strategy on, other than putting together a story and hoping that it keeps the judges' attention span. It sounds simple, but nothing of the magnitude that the directors have planned should ever be as simple as is made out in places such as the press or the public.

Drew wants this, plain and simple. Proving his might amongst the sport's class is his goal, yet he refuses to let this life-changing experience keep him from seeing the forest for the trees. Traveling is fun, meeting against coordinators in the Hoenn region is also a thrill, but above all else, Drew wants to prove himself beyond the regions while, of course, having a lot of fun in a country he's never went to since beginning his contest career.

All that comes to mind as Masquerain performs silver wind and several quick attacks to keep the powdery substance in one place directly in front of the judges. Despite the lighting in the gym, they could still see the pile of thin, white scales building up. The trio waited with caution to see what would happen next. Drew then commands gust and while people would expect the pile of scales to quickly disperse, they don't. Instead, they glide across the gymnasium like a gentle, wispy feather floating along the atmosphere. While they attempt to hide it, Drew gets a brief glimpse of the judges showing approval through some slight smiles and even a wide-eyed glance from the Fallarbor Nurse Joy.

* * *

While his Venomoth flew through the air doing tricks like a fighter plane without him having to make any commands, he had to be impressed. There was just no way around it. He has not had an appeal quite like this in a while and Chaz definitely needs it. This coordinator has had a decidedly unique road back to coordinating since deciding to go to school in between contests and tournaments to improve his training methods and techniques some years back.

School apparently didn't do much for this fair-minded coordinator from the Hoenn region and he seemed to fall further back in terms of success, winning only one ribbon at a Sootopolis City contest in a year's time. Nothing seemed to help for him, not even the encouragement of his rival and primary bug-type trainer Janet, so he took a sabbatical from coordinating to focus on gym battles, to a fine amount of success.

This all happened in the space of ages thirteen to fifteen and during a time in which he grew more as a person than any other point in his life. Chaz now has more poise and direction since returning to coordinating than he ever did when he began his journey. He saw it as a change for the better and had a turnaround that he believed needed to be marked both by his attitude and his look. His eggplant-lavender hair has now been cut to nearly nothing, leaving him with a fresh, military look. He wears frameless bifocals over his eyes now; a result of staring at computer screens too long most nights during study. Both of his ears are pierced with silver hoop rings and he entered the gym in green boarder shorts and a collared shirt designed for rugby.

He's come back and put a lot of past feelings and emotions behind him, including those felt for his rival. Some could fairly say that Chaz is on the path to prove himself worthy of even being considered among the best of coordinators. After all, even though he is sixteen, he doesn't have nearly the experience of his peers due to numerous times he hasn't been coordinating.

Flying around and doing tricks as a means of appeasing the judges might work for Chaz. There's no doubt that it's a different route to go as far as performing an appeal, but he needs that extra boost even while Venomoth appears to perform aerial ace without a technical machine. Chaz decides to make a move to hopefully put him over the top in this final appeal and call out signal beam. His advice to Venomoth is to, "Aim for the lights," which he does, thereby sending the light back down and dispersing it through various points in the gymnasium including the eyes of the judges, giving them a small taste of confusion. It's not enough to leave them vulnerable, but enough for them to experience how it feels, and it all took less time to do than most appeals when Chaz announces to the judges, "That's it," and then recalls his Venomoth back into his Poké Ball surprising the judges with his bravado at about the same level as he did with the second appeal.

Whether it was force of habit or an early sign of dementia, Contesta announced that Chaz had fifteen seconds remaining, even though his Pokémon is recalled and he said that his appeal was over. 'It's probably just some residual effect of the confusion attack,' Chaz figures while he waits for further instruction.

* * *

"Miss Maple?" Contesta calls to May after she recalled her Blaziken. After the appeal ended with a powerful flare blitz, he could see her ball both her hands into a fist and repeat the words 'It's not true,' slightly above a whisper. He was more than just a little bit concerned about these actions, but had to keep to his neutral stance and show no ounce of favoritism during the two appeals. With both of them wrapped up, May has completed step number one in the qualifying process.

Contesta had to have heard May say 'It's not true,' another two or three times before she called her name once more to get her attention.

May snapped her head toward the judges, loudly asking what they wanted without thinking much about them, their opinions of her appeals or anything of the sort. They weren't on her mind at the moment as much as some words, specifically a single word, spoken a month or so ago by her father that weighed on her mind since she came to Viridian City for a contest.

Conversely, she didn't think the judges thought much of her present issues so after her snap reaction; she apologized to the judges and used the excuse that she was very much into her work and badly wanted to enter the tournament. It was the truth, but not the truth completely. It would do for now as she just had to follow their directions just as the pages informed her. If she does that, then there should be no further problems.

"It's no problem, May," Contesta replies to her, going for a more personable route to get her "I'm just a bit concerned about you, but if you're fine, may we continue?"

She could talk about it. She really could, but this might affect how she stands as far as her position on making the final cut for the tour. That means she'll never be too far from the cause of her strife and anger; her mother. She can't let any executive know about this, as much as it might affect her mood, so she simply tells the man, "I'm fine, and thanks for your concern."

"Very well," Contesta says. Reading from a paper in front of him, he continues, "You have completed step number one of the qualifying process and if you'll go through those double doors over at the opposite end of this gym from where you entered, you'll see another page who will give you your next step. We thank you for your participation and wish you good luck going forward."

May thanks the three of them, but heads directly for the door, not shaking any hands. She suddenly feels the need to get this over with sooner than later and opens the double doors to see another page, a different one than the teen girl who directed her to the gym, to greet her and lead her down a lengthy, white-painted, drab corridor of rooms she's never seen before. She's brought to one with a label of '16A' and told to sit down at the one desk-chair combination inside and wait for even more directions from this older teen named Ollin.

She sits down and just a minute later, she's met with an older gentleman, casually dressed in blue jeans and a forest green shirt. For some reason, he's carrying a few sheets of paper and a couple of number two pencils. She bids May good afternoon and asks her, "Are you ready for your written exam?"

At that moment, the emotion inside of May went from anger to shock. She thought she was done with exams but life, in more ways than one, offers up its fair share of surprises.

But an exam? 'Seriously?' she silently questions. 'What the hell am I gonna do in America besides coordinate?'

* * *

A/N: So the written portion is next, and more coordinators will attempt to go to America as clues about May's anger will be unraveled. Just stay tuned for more and the final cut soon to come!

Until next time, this is Rave!


	4. This Is Only a Test

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 4- This Is Only a Test)

* * *

"Excuse me?" May asks just to make sure that she absolutely did not hear differently from this young man. "Did you say an exam?"

"That's what I said," Ollin affirms while walking up to May sitting at her desk and handing her a packet and a few pencils. Sensing some uneasiness on the part of May, her test proctor attempts to turn it in another direction by claiming, "You have nothing to worry about, trust me. This is just a fifty-question multiple choice exam which tests your aptitude as far as being a Pokémon coordinator is concerned. You'll have twelve minutes to complete these questions and you won't know your score until Contesta gives you the invitation to take part in the American tour. You got it?"

Slightly nodding, May admits, "As much as I'll get it, I've got it. Thanks."

"Excellent!" Ollin remarks before going back to his seat at the desk, placing a vane clock display on top of the desk and setting it for the time allotted for the exam. "Once again, you have only twelve minutes for this written portion and when I start the clock, I can't give you any further help or instruction with the exam as I am not to know of any of its contents. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Very well. If nothing else, May, your twelve minutes begins…" Ollin, unbeknownst to May, is at this point waiting for the right time to synchronize his own stopwatch in order to have a backup during any unforeseen circumstance. Once his is set, he simultaneously hits buttons on the large time display and his watch and says, "Now!" to let May know she can open her packet and start the test.

As Ollin takes his seat, May does exactly that and goes through the questions without much of a problem. The test, as Ollin told her, would not be too difficult. It was a simple test of her Pokémon knowledge and asked her about types, battle techniques, contest rules, procedures and the like.

Everything is going smoothly right now with the exception of one or two questions she's not completely positive about. Not willing to stress on such instances in what appears to be a run of the mill test, she just keeps going, as is her current plan, until the time runs to nothing. All is going well for her and May is feeling confident about the test…until she gets to question number forty-three.

'Which of the following attacks,' May ponders, saying the question in her head 'is _most_ likely to cleanly split and separate rocks in half—what?' The question, while certainly not directed to her, got May's attention for all the wrong reasons. 'Those words,' she thinks while looking over them again. A quick look at the answers and she knows that of the four given to her, 'Iron Tail' is the only one that best fits the answer as Mega Punch, Fire Blast and Hyper Beam don't make nearly as much sense. Split and separate might have a different meaning to whomever else might see this exam question, or it could have no meaning at all, but May can feel it all coming back to her in an emergency meeting that her father called less than three months ago.

It was the meeting where everything changed and not for the better.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Opening the door to her house after several days traveling to Petalburg from the Kanto region, May says hello and is told by her father to come into the family room with her brother so they could have the talk he mentioned over the phone. Though not thinking much about it, May does find it quite curious that her mother, Caroline, wasn't mentioned as being in the room or being a part of this conversation. If this were truly an emergency family meeting, then wouldn't she be mentioned as one of the heads of household? _

_Her father, Norman, said that what they would be discussing was not a matter of life or death, but was also something that he couldn't reveal over the phone. When she enters the family room, Max and Norman stand up to give May a hug and to tell them that they love her._

"_I love you both back," May replies before her father asks her to have a seat. When she does, she asks, "What's going on, Dad? Max, do you know anything about this?"_

"_I don't know anything about this," he honestly speaks. "I got the same call as you to come home."_

"_Well," Norman interjects, internally willing himself to go through delivering this difficult news, "I do think that you all should know about this and…the reason why your mother isn't here when I called a family meeting."_

"_Yeah, I wanted to ask about that," the thirteen-year old young male wonders, "because I just thought it was odd that we'd have a family meeting without mom."_

"_You both deserve to know what's going on, Max," he tells both of his children, "and you should know, first and foremost, that…everything is going to be okay. Your mother and I love both of you very much and struggled—really struggled long and hard, to figure out the best way to…break this news to you."_

"_Dad, what's going on?" Max asks, the concern clearly laden on his face as well as May's. _

"_Your mother…" he begins, shutting his eyes for a bit as if to force the tears back down the same ducts where they formed. "The reason why she isn't here is because she doesn't live here anymore and she will no longer be living here…and that's a choice she's made…"_

"_But why?" May suddenly asks as she begins to cry and fear the worst might have happened between her folks while she was off traveling. "And if she made that choice, why not stop her?"_

"_Because there was nothing left, May! There was nothing else anybody could do to save it! I didn't know it, but our marriage has been dead for quite a while," he answers, not wanting to yell at his daughter, but still quite wary of the seriousness of this matter, he let his emotions briefly take control. _

_Shaking it off, Norman seeks to continue with what he was saying, but before he can open his mouth, May comes back at her father, asking, "So does this mean what I think it means, daddy? Are you and mom…?"_

"_I'm so sorry, May," he interrupts, his emotions doing it to him again. "I'm sorry, Max, but this is why I asked you to come back home." Nodding his head while the tears win him over, he confirms the news. "Your mother and I are currently separated and will eventually…get a divorce."_

"_What?" May shrieks, feeling her worst nightmares imaginable coming true. Her family; the strong Maple family unit, was being shattered to pieces right before her eyes. The tears are imminent and once they come, a likewise tearful Norman and Max are there to console her and each other. They all join together in a group hug and for a few minutes, they just share their tears. "You can't be serious, Dad! You just can't!"_

"_May, I'm sorry," Norman reiterates while looking her teen daughter in the eyes. "I…I really need to tell you what led to this because once I saw the writing on the wall for what it was, I knew this wasn't as straightforward as the situation we find ourselves in as we speak."_

"_Come again, Dad?"_

"_Sit down, Max. May, I…" as his two kids sit down, he knows that this will require more will power than he's ever had to muster for anything else. "Don't take this the wrong way, you two. I can't change the past and now that I've gotten this time to look back, I saw many areas in my marriage where I didn't do my part and it only made sense for your mother to become disenchanted with me. Kids…you are old enough to hear this. The fact is your mother...she's in love with someone else."_

"_What?" the Maple kids question in unison. At this point, both May and Max have to wonder what will come out of their father's mouth next. Already, they've heard that their parents are having a divorce and that Caroline has already found someone else to love. _

_May has had more than enough of this piecemeal offering of bad news after bad news and asks her father, "Dad, what else? I don't know if I could…what happened between you two? What led to this, and just who does mom think is better for her than you, especially since you're the one who's actually been by her side all this time?"_

"_Sweetheart, as much as it hurts to say it after knowing her for over twenty-five years and being married to your mom for eighteen of them, I failed her and I failed _us_. I've been neglecting her for a long time. It wasn't intentional, but there's no excuse for it either. I'm ashamed that I did it, too, because it didn't have to happen at all. For over a year, I pretty much phoned in being a husband to my wife and…I have to look at myself in the mirror every day for the answer to why she no longer wants to be with me."_

"_But, Dad," Max interjects, "you said that mom is having an affair, right?"_

"_Yes, Max. That's right."_

"_Well, how can you possibly say that _you're_ the one who failed if mom is out there with some other guy behind your back?" May questions. "I don't get it."_

'_Oh, what are they gonna say when they learn the truth? God only knows,' Norman wonders. Looking his children right in their eyes, he wills himself, once again, to speak the truth to his kin about their mother. "Kids, you…I'm not gonna lie. This is shocking, even for me." He's far from able to turn back from this story now so balling his fist, Norman admits," Your mother…is not seeing another man. She currently lives in Lavaridge Town with her new girlfriend; gym leader Flannery Moore."_

"_Are you kidding me, Dad?" Max questions his father, rising up from his seat while May just sits there, hanging her head in her glove-covered hands and starting to sob without shame. While this goes on, Max openly questions, "What's next?"_

"_That's it, son," he assures the young man. "I promise you…that's everything."_

"_So this means my mom is a lesbian? Is that what you're trying to say? Things were so bad that she left us for the granddaughter of a family friend who's almost May's age?"_

"_She didn't leave us, Max; she left _me_," Norman clarifies. "There's a big difference between the two. And, she hasn't gone as far as saying that she's gay, but she is with Flannery right now and…seems to really be in love her. I look at them and think that I could've done that, but didn't do it for stupid reasons like being busy with work or tending to some other public affairs with the government. Despite how much I abhor the idea of my wife being with someone else, no matter what sex they are, I'm not gonna bash her at all for this because she's her own woman and I can't keep her tied down to me if I'm not giving her what she needs like I should've done this entire time."_

"_Why won't you, Daddy?" May questions in the midst of her tears. "All the years that you've given her don't mean _anything_? They don't mean enough that you would fight for your wife?"_

"_May, believe me! I tried my hardest!" Norman contends. "It hurts me to know all this, but in her mind, I have nothing more to give her than what she wants and that's to no longer be with me." He sees his eldest child shaking her head while her head remains in a lowered position. It is a sight he hates to see even more than the images of his wife and her new girlfriend "Look at me, May. Please, look me in the eye and listen to what I have to say."_

_She does just that, though not right away; it takes about five seconds before Norman can see the red eyes of his only girl. She isn't well. Learning that her parents will get a divorce and that her mother has run off to be with a twenty-three-year-old gym leader will never do anyone's emotions a favor. _

_Though Norman isn't sure if his next words will help May, he knows that the whole truth has to be told. His kids will appreciate him for it and through this form of catharsis; he'll get his peace out to everyone relevant in his life. His parents already know this, and now it's down to his children. _

_Portions of his remarks have already been spoken to a point, but now comes an instance where Norman will have no choice but to admit to the main reason for why he's no longer with his wife. "May," he begins. Then he clarifies "You two, I'm going to be real frank here kids. I'm gonna call a spade a spade and say that…I'm a lousy husband and I failed. That's the bottom line, May and Max. It hurts to admit I wronged your mother and neglected her the way I did. So please don't make this harder for her and us than it already is. Your mother…she found something in someone else that I wasn't providing for her, especially since it's something I should have been doing."_

"_But, Daddy…"_

"_No 'buts', May!" Norman exclaims, making it known that nobody can talk him out of the idea that he was wrong. "I was falling down on the job! I can't accept any excuses from myself about this because that's not fair! Not to you, this family or to myself!"_

"_I don't care what you or anyone else says, Dad," May speaks, coming closer and closer to her father, "in my mind, you're still the best dad I could ever hope to have." Suddenly, she wraps her arms around her again continuing to cry out her frustrations, saying, "How could she do this to us?"_

"_May, I don't have the answer to that," he admits. "I don't have the answer to many things in this life. Just know that…love is something very powerful and very scary. When you find that special person understand that that's not the end but think about the people around you, as well. I'm not saying your mother didn't think about that."_

"_How could she with this mess that we have now? You're trying to say she gave all of this some great thought?"_

"_She's giving you this time, May!" Norman interjects. "Think about it! We both knew that this news was not the best thing in the world for the two of you to hear; not by a long shot. Despite that, we both agreed that it had to be told. Your mother _knew_ that this would be your reaction, so she's going on your time and letting you decide when you want to talk with her."_

"_Will I have to go see her with…Flannery nearby?"_

"_I highly doubt it, sweetheart," May's dad assures her. "She gets that you probably don't want to see her right now, so this is what we agreed to together. It's not as if she's afraid of meeting you face to face. That's not the case, but she would rather all of us meet together with cooler heads, you know? Listen, May," Norman continues, lifting up May's chin and making sure she hears every word. "Remember what I've told you and Max when you were younger?" _

"_Yes," she solemnly replies. It's a conversation that she, her father, mother and her brother have had for many years. "You're gonna be tested in this life. How you perform in these tests will determine your character," she answers near-verbatim. _

"_That's right, May," Norman says. "You...you think you're the only one affected by this? Hardly, May. All of us are going through our own tests, including your mother. If you think that she's in a bed of roses right now, I'm here to tell you that you're wrong!"_

_May has had enough of this. Another instance of this behavior from her father and she might just crack. Pushing him away, she frankly asks him, "Why the hell are you defending her? She cheated on you! Are you trying to sugarcoat that?"_

"_No way! It's not like you don't have a right to be mad at her, May! I'm pissed off more than you could possibly imagine! I just don't want this to hurt our family beyond repair! That's why I keep a straight face; for the two of you. This is how we handle matters in an adult way. And if you want to know why I defend her, I'll tell you."_

"_Oh, I'd love to hear this," she sarcastically remarks. Max, off to the side, listens and thinks that his older sister will be admonished for such a remark, but it doesn't happen. _

_Norman, instead, explains, "Despite everything that she's done and everything that she'll continue to do, I still love your mother."_

"_How could you possibly love someone who clearly doesn't return the emotions and did you so _wrong_, dad?" May desires to know. "What could you possibly see in her that says 'love'?"_

"_You!" he unexpectedly exclaims. May and Max didn't expect that answer and neither did Norman, apparently, as he shocked himself with just one word. In spite of that, he continues, "It's you and Max that cause me to continue to have feelings for Caroline. She and I brought you two into this world. The fact that she gave me the two of you is enough for me to love her as long as I live. So it's true that you, May, and you, Max, are the reason why I stick up for her."_

_After Norman finishes with what he has to say in defense of his estranged wife, May begins to shake her head fervently. It would seem that she doesn't buy what her father's trying to sell her in his rhetoric. "I still don't get it," May relents. "If we use your example, then apparently mom didn't feel nearly as compelled to love you back."_

"_Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, May?" asks, of all people in this conversation, Max. Surprised to hear this come out of his mouth, May turns around and listens some more to the person who hasn't said all that much during this family meeting. "I mean, this is not something uncommon, unfortunately. People get divorced; it happens. We…I just get the feeling that mom never meant to hurt anyone by doing this. Sure, she knew it's a heartbreaker for all of us, but seriously what good way is there to tell your husband and two children that you're a lesbian? It…I'm glad mom and dad didn't dance around the issue here, I suppose. I think they know what we can take and I can certainly respect that."_

"_You're sticking up for her?" May questions, very surprised at Max's remarks. "Even after all of this, you're still gonna stand up for her and defend her?"_

"_No, May," Max quickly refutes. "Don't you get it? This has nothing to do with me or dad or anyone taking anyone else's side. I'm on the side of our family, first and foremost, and from the inside it appears that we're in quite a bit of turmoil. The last thing I'd want to do is escalate that by taking a side which, to be quite frank, is exactly what _you're _doing right now."_

_Max saw it. If only for a moment, it stared him right in the face and dared him to blink. It was the look May just gave him; a look of unbridled scorn equitable to that of a woman who's felt the harsh sting of mistreatment over a long period of time. "You're wrong," she informs him. "I love you, brother, but you're dead wrong." _

_The use of the word 'brother' in lieu of his name threw Max off, but only for a moment before the moment came and went. "But what I really want to know is what makes me so wrong?_

"_Dad wants us to not…become divided or flustered because of this, right?" Max questions. May nods her head and the thirteen-year-old continues, "Well, saying how dad shouldn't defend mom's decision to file for divorce is one major issue, where both mom and dad agreed to separate. Don't you think that that's going against the wishes of the heads of this family? Dad isn't stopping this…" Max needs to take a deep breath right now. The realization sunk in when his father told him the news, but having to repeat it over and over again breeds contempt deep within the recesses of his mind as it pertains to this matter. Nevertheless, he's determined to make this point to his sister. "Mom and dad both agreed to this, so it will happen. I'm angry at her just like you are, May, but…there's nothing I can do if both of them are saying that there's nothing left."_

"_But both of them haven't been saying this," May counters. "It's just been dad because my mother doesn't want to see me."_

"_I told you, May, that's not true!" Norman and his son say in unison. _

"_She does want to see you," Max reiterates, "but on your time! I would just like to sit down, talk to her and see what was on her mind. I may not get the answers to all of my questions, but perhaps everything shouldn't be told to me. Maybe I shouldn't know everything that went down. But you know one thing I do know?"_

"_What?" May asks, slightly annoyed._

"_No matter what happens, I still have my mother and so do you! Perhaps there was a better way to handle matters, but hindsight is what it is. For now, though, I just look forward to talking to her and I think it would be a good idea for us to do it together."_

"_Talk to her to—oh, are you serious?" May inquires incredulously. "Talk to her because it will be good for her and she'll be comfortable knowing how I feel? Fuck no!"_

"_Hey!" Norman interjects._

"_I won't give her the satisfaction," she continues unabated._

"_I know one thing you won't be doing any longer," May's father speaks, quite perturbed at May's attitude at the moment. "I don't want to hear that language coming out of your mouth anymore. You're upset, and that's okay, but you can let that anger out in a much better way than cursing. You understand?"_

_Scratching her forehead and feeling those cursed tears arriving once more, May turns her head a bit, just so her dad doesn't have to see the tears and comment on them again. May figures that she'll have to affirm the words of her father or face consequences, so she answers him. "Yes. I get it."_

"_Good," Norman responds._

"_I get that no one is seeing this sorry story for its craziness," May clarifies. Now pointing at her father and brother, she adds, "If you two stand up for her, then you should eventually fall for her. Two wrongs don't make a right; another thing you've always taught me and Max, dad. No way will I give that…whore the satisfaction of a hug and a kiss telling her that I love her, forgive her and understand when nothing could be further from the truth."_

"_May!" Max pleads with his sister._

_She hears none of it and retaliates with the suggestion posed to her by her male family members. "Speak with her? Come around to her?" She scoffs and then comments, "What a crock of shit. I'm outta here. Enjoy your conversation, Max."_

"_May, please!"_

_Despite the pleadings of her father, May is fed up with talking and tells her family, "She can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."_

"_But she's our mom, May," Max argues with tears reforming in his eyes once more at the hurtful names May just called her mother. "She gave you life and no matter what she's done, that won't change!"_

"_Once again," she says, turning to Max, "it's on her shoulders now. She's made her bed, so why doesn't she just go to that _home wrecker_ for understanding and togetherness?"_

"_Because we're still family!" he screams back to her. "We support one another through thick and thin and have each other's back just like mom has had mine and yours. That's what will keep this family strong; not holding grudges because real life becomes too much to handle."_

_Why is it, in May's mind that her family can't see where she's coming from? Why do they have to persist in having her fall in line and accept this so-called reality? It's really not working for May and she's reached a breaking point with Max claiming she can't face the news for what it is. _

_The truth is, though, no one can tell her she doesn't know what it is, especially her little brother, and she shows him this in the only way that comes to her. "You fucking liar!" she screams after slapping him across the face with her right hand and forcing him about six inches off to the side._

_It shocked Norman to absolutely no end to see what has come about due to the anger of his children, more specifically his daughter. Despite it, blaming Caroline for this would not necessarily be fair. May, after all, did introduce violence into this equation when it was not welcomed. "May? Please, just calm down!" he begs his teen daughter. "Violence? Even you have to admit that this is too much!"_

"_Too much? Why don't you ask…her about what's 'too much', because I don't have to stand for this belly rubbing bullshit for another second. Why…you—you can't tell me this is anything but wrong! That's it! I'm done! I'm fucking done!"_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"Miss Maple," Ollin says from his desk. Getting up from his chair, he again says, "Miss Maple," causing her to raise her head.

"What?" she questions snappily.

Ollin is taken aback for a second before saying, "Your time is up, May. I have to collect your test."

"Oh!" she embarrassingly speaks before handing off the exam to her proctor. "My apologies. There's a lot on my mind right now."

"No worries," Ollin replies, blowing off whatever reaction May might have had to his reappearance. "A lot of people are on edge for this exam for different reasons. There's a lot on the line as far as this test goes, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that feeling," May says. Afterwards, she thinks 'More than most would know,' before Ollin goes back to the desk and reads off some material required of him as a proctor.

"All right, May. This will conclude part two of three in your qualification attempt for the American tournament. The final part is a simple physical combined with a few questions and afterwards, you will be given instruction as to how you will find out if you made the cut or not. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, good luck to you," Ollin says, shaking May's hand after she gets up and giving her a card with what appear to be further instructions on where to go next in the qualifying process.

It's her hope that the physical and the questioning—any questioning can get her mind off reliving her most arduous 'test' to date.

* * *

A/N: I promise we're close to starting the trip. That's two chapters from now. Next chapter has Dawn going to the physician for a checkup and reliving a past story combined with an excited invitee spreading the news that she's going to America.

Until then, this is Rave!


	5. Keeping Her Distance

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

I'm back right now with the next chapter of this yuri lemon. For those that forget, the last chapter outlined phase two of the qualification process for the American tour; a Wonderlic Exam with questions that are also Pokémon relevant. Along those lines, May's reason for her 'down' mood was revealed in that unfortunately, her mother has left the family home for family friend Flannery Moore a young woman 16 years her junior. May did not take the news well at all, believing that her family wants her to support her mother's infidelity during their impending divorce. She curses her mother in her absence and becomes violent with her younger brother, Max.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 5- Keeping Her Distance)

* * *

"Time's up, Miss Berlitz," says her page and proctor for her written exam, Nina. On the whole, she felt confident about the questions asked. Her main issue was how odd some of them were. A few didn't have anything to do with pokémon or coordinating, directly at least, but they challenged her in many ways to rely on her coordinating knowledge to approach the question and, in turn, find an answer.

"Okay, thank you," she replies while handing her materials to the exam. "That was interesting. I can't say I've ever done anything like that in my life."

"You didn't hear this from me and this might seem obvious," Nina softly informs Dawn while she raises her head as a sign that the young adult has her attention, "but the people doing this are looking for the absolute best in coordinating. They're looking for those mature enough, with the right head on their shoulders and those ready to be so far away from home for four months that they won't get sick of the experience.

"The United States is very different from any region you've gone to. It's very diverse, a cultural mixing bowl, very large and expansive, and…there are many people that just aren't ready for it. Not to even bring up the fact that you'll be travelling with the other thirty-one coordinators, should you make it, so you're gonna be in the foxhole with these people for four long months. It's best to get along with people if you have issues with them. If you can't do that, for the sake of everyone on this extended trip, stay away from those you think might be a problem."

As clichéd as it might sound, Dawn felt this older girl was talking to her and only to her. Granted, she did more research on the United States after learning that she may qualify. It made no sense to her that she would have to walk several thousand miles to get from one contest city to another. Whether they'd traverse the states through a bus, train or a plane, though, was something she still didn't know.

What she was quite aware of, however, was that she'd rather not spend the next four months having to deal with a certain Sinnoh Grand Festival Champion coordinator and her eccentrically lust-laden girlfriend. It's true that there was a time that Dawn was interested in more than just a friendly relationship with Zoey. That time really wasn't long ago, but since then much has occurred and made Dawn very aware of her former friend's true colors.

They traveled together, got to know one another quite well for several months, yet Zoey failed to see through Dawn's subtext to see that there was more there than what met the eye. She admired the tomboy and appreciated all that she's done with her from a career standpoint, but didn't get why in this instance, it didn't work out.

Just learning that 'it didn't work out' was unsatisfactory in Dawn's eyes because Zoey was open about her sexuality to her fellow coordinator since she was thirteen. She didn't even make a point to Dawn that her revelation was in confidence. She heard rumors about Zoey from her peers and while they hurt her and would, for certain, hurt Zoey if she ever knew about them, she kept her head up and continued on her search for companionship.

It would be at this point that any observer would point out a glaring error and lacking in Dawn's pursuit of Zoey. If Dawn meant what she thought and felt about Zoey, surely she would go about informing the Snowpoint City resident of these emotions; that they aren't that far off from hers and that she'd like to know if they could come to a deeper understanding through a loving relationship.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Then there was summer camp; bonding through campfires and improving the relationship between more than just their pocket monsters. At least, that was Dawn's plan as she saw an opening for a warm night by the fire or an evening in the bunks as a quaint backdrop for a girl who loves camping and the outdoors. The young teen wanted to have the moment be right and for Zoey to be comfortable in the hopes that she might be more willing to open up to her._

_Unbeknownst to her, though, were the very smitten and flirtatious looks she'd often give one of the junior counselors at the camp for Pokémon and trainer health and wellness. Kelly Bradford was her name and she would provide added assistance to anyone in the camp who wasn't taking to aspects of oxygen training and holistic methods._

_The days and weeks passed and Dawn, who wanted the more ambitious Zoey to make some sort of move, found that Zoey always seemed to be busy during her time in camp. She thought about making a move herself, getting annoyed that no action was happening and even more so that she and her bunkmate didn't see much of each other during the day._

_Some nights, she would even break curfew and come to her bunk late, much to the offense of her seven bunkmates, including her longtime traveling companion. None of them wanted to see a former Grand Festival Champion acting in such a manner, but Zoey constantly said that it wasn't a big deal and swore that she wouldn't get in any trouble because she was taking care of some late night studying._

_One week of bending the curfew rule was enough for Dawn and on one night, without her fellow bunkmates knowing it, she made the choice to sneak out of the bunk and check to see what Zoey has been up to these summer nights. _

_Her excursion, which required her to have to watch her step so she wouldn't get caught, led her to the inner edges of the forest and one of the cabins that houses all the counselors. It is there she believed she heard something more than just animal sounds within the midst. If her trained ear could pick it up, she could've sworn she heard not one but two voices within the trees._

_As she turned in the direction of the sounds foreign to untouched nature, she could see an enormous rock and a tuft of red hair sticking out from the left side. It would appear she's found her evidence. Zoey has been sneaking out of the bunks past curfew for some unknown reason. "You really have been doing quite well in your projects," Dawn could hear from a young female. Though she couldn't pinpoint the soft voice, she knew it wasn't Zoey. "I'm very impressed, especially with your Glameow's increased leg strength."_

"_Thanks for the compliment, really," another voice replies. _

_This time, however, Dawn recognizes the voice almost right away. 'That's Zoey!' she inwardly exclaims. 'But…who is she out here with and why?'_

"_I know you didn't bring me out here this late just to talk about business, though. Right, Kelly?"_

"_Kelly?" she exclaims, not meaning to do so out loud. 'And Zoey? What the hell is going on here?'_

"_You're right," says this voice now confirmed to be one of her junior camp counselors. "In fact," she flirtatiously adds, "I had it in mind for a while now for us to, well…get down to business."_

_Zoey gives off a heartfelt laugh before moving to her right; a motion Dawn observes from her vantage point. What she doesn't see is that Zoey is actually on top of Kelly and about to have her way with her, but not before first complimenting the Lilycove coordinator, admitting, "You know, sweetheart, I could get used to your way of thinking," before leaning forward and involving tongue and lips in imperfect yet unbridled attraction._

_The new couple didn't have a clue that they had an audience, but Dawn unfortunately laid witness to the resolved moments of this stunning scene. 'But…but I'm her sweetheart,' she wonders. 'That's what Zoey always called me.' Kelly and Zoey were so wrapped up in themselves that they rolled about in the forest, both laughing and wrestling each other absent a care as they groped developing chests continuing to swap saliva in an attempt to earn dominant position, which Zoey ultimately earned. _

_Dawn never saw it take place, though, as she elected to run back to her cabin while tearing up and gritting her teeth willing her soul to stay strong in the face of this mother of all heartbreakers. She ran as fast as her legs would allow. She had a long day at camp just like everyone else and could feel her stride becoming slower. She couldn't stop, though. For the strange reason that she thought Zoey and Kelly would be right behind her to explain what she just saw, the coordinator didn't want to stop. She had no interest in hearing about their latest affairs, though. Dawn couldn't look the two in the eye at this very moment without wanting to either maim the apparent new couple or bawl herself to unconsciousness._

_She was pissed. That might have gone without saying, but the truth is she knows that all this heartache could have been avoided if she just opened her mouth and said something to Zoey. Blissful, fantasy-driven ideas of how a take-control girl would come and sweep her off her feet with an admission of affection made her ignorant to the idea that anyone would suspect the clues and code language she exuded. _

_By the time she made it back to the cabin, she was a mess and looked the part as she collapsed by the front of the door and broke down in a tearful heap. "I blew it," she intended to speak, though if anyone were near her at that time, there might have been a debate over just what it was that came out of her mouth, outside of the obvious weeping and sobbing. "That could've been me, but no," she sarcastically figures, "I just had to leave matters up to fate. Great fucking place that left me! Zoey's taken, I'm alone, I'm miserable. I have no one! No one! It shouldn't have ended like this, goddamn it!"_

"_What in the world is going on out here?" a voice asks after the door to the cabin opens and a girl Dawn's age looks outside to figure out who's making so much noise right before midnight. "Dawn?" she questioned while walking outside to kneel down and console her bunkmate. "What happened to you? You missed curfew! We were all worried!"_

"_I know what Zoey's been doing after hours, Ursula." The one who came to Dawn's aid was a fellow coordinator who got to know both former Grand Festival finalists quite well during their run. Through that course of time, she's broken out of her once contemptible shell, but "She has a girlfriend. It's Kelly."_

"_What? Zoey's been seeing one of our junior counselors?" Ursula shockingly questions. "So it's true! All this time, Zoey…"_

"_She broke my heart, Ursula," Dawn interjects, not really listening to her friend do the math about the top coordinator's orientation. _

"_Broke your heart?" she asks confused. Not really understanding, she further inquires, "But how? Wouldn't that mean that you're...oh my God. You had a crush on Zoey? Is that what you meant?"_

_Dawn grits her teeth; the remark feeling much like an insult given her feelings. "No Ursula," she irks. The anger doesn't remain on her face for long, though, as it's replaced by sadness given the end of her ambitions. "I didn't have a crush on her. Damn it, I loved her, Ursula! But I can't have her because I was ignorant. I should have just said something, but…" the rest wouldn't get out of her system. There's no other way to put it than that she broke down and let all other emotions pride would keep closed. Ursula isn't sure what she would've said, but she doesn't think it would've made a difference one way or the other._

"_Oh, Dawn," Ursula speaks with the utmost care. Leaning in closer, she envelops her stricken friend with a hug and emphasizes that, "That really sounds like it sucks. It will be okay, though. Probably not tomorrow and maybe not next week, but you'll find that special someone. You missed this boat, but another one is soon to arrive on time. Just keep an open heart and mind. Remember that, girl." Noting that the time is passing very quickly and seeing on her watch that the measurement has gone from post to ante meridiem, she implores Dawn to, "Come on inside. Let's get you up before someone spots you out of the bunks late. Okay?"_

_She's only able to sputter out a response of 'okay', but that's enough for Ursula to get up at the same time as Dawn and lead her to the door and down the hall to the main bunks. "A nice long rest will do you a world of good. You can forget all your troubles and it is Saturday, so no need to worry about waking up early, counselors or activities for now."_

'_Isn't it ironic?' Dawn ponders as those words were often her saving grace in the event of depression or panic modes. Now her friend is giving her the same treatment and while she's no longer blathering at the thought of what she just saw minutes ago, one thought just entered her mind as they came back into the bedroom area. "Zoey's gonna come back here soon, though."_

"_All the more reason to get to sleep," Ursula responds without missing a beat. Indeed, she will always come to the aid of a friend, but she had her bunkmates in mind when she insisted that the Twinleaf native go back to dreamland. "If she doesn't know you snuck out and saw her, you can keep your distance and confront her about this on your time. I don't know what was on her mind, but…she's made her choice and all those involved will just have to live with it."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

That amounted to the cruel reality that she might not have a chance like she had with Zoey with any other girl. Various other situations and revelations occurred long after that evening to shape her current status, but Dawn is certain that she won't have that type of breakdown again. Most of it was her fault, but the trial was one by fire. It made her ready for many other scenarios, like the ones Nina talked about facing in America.

"So while it's true we're looking for top coordinators, we're also looking for those who can handle being on their own, with little in the way of chaperoning, lots of money at their disposal and all in the heart of modern day capitalism.

"That's also the reason why we have one more portion of this exam, and that's wellness. The physical part is just there because if you haven't gotten certain childhood vaccinations, you have to have them and a medical record of them in order to attend. The good news is that more than ninety-five percent of all coordinators in the international directory have gotten the vaccinations, so the physical part shouldn't take too long as we just look at your records to see your prescribed medications and then check your weight and height."

"And that's it?" Dawn asks hopefully.

"Hardly," Nina replies. "Remember, it's a _wellness_ exam. That includes physical and mental examination, but they don't delve too much into your personal life if you don't want them to. They're expecting you in room G28 soon, so this is the end of the written portion of the proceedings. Good luck to you for now."

"Thanks," Dawn says while shaking Nina's hand. Prior to leaving the classroom-like setting, she asks her, "I'm curious. Why did you let me know in advance what the committee is looking for in people who will go to America?"

"Well…I know it's not what officials would like me to say as an objective observer, but I've seen you quite a bit in your career, Dawn. Your Wallace Cup victory, nearly winning the Grand Festival against Zoey Martin, but I was a part of this tournament about six years ago when they gave us the same speeches and made the same promises about how going overseas would change your life. The only difference is that I went to Europe, but I felt the same culture shock, the same exposure worldwide and the same feeling of entrapment on buses, terminals, planes and trains. I'm here to tell you as a fellow coordinator and friend, Dawn, that they're absolutely right. This is a real…coming of age trip. Have you noticed that all the people in line were in their mid or late teens or older, right?"

"Yeah, I just thought they were looking for coordinators with experience."

"They are, Dawn," she concedes, "but if you can't prove that you won't fly off the handle at some stuff, not get annoyed with cameras and paparazzi following you everywhere, do something foolish or at least, as unethical as it might sound, fake it, you could be the best coordinator in all the land but, excuse my language, it won't mean shit. Are you that someone?"

The answer, in Dawn's mind, goes beyond a simple yes or no. Yes, Zoey broke her heart that night at summer camp and since then, she's made it her mission to move on from there. There was a time she thought she found it in another interim type of relationship between her feelings for Zoey and new affection for May. In her wildest dreams she sees herself and May able to make it and Zoey unable to make the cut leaving no foreseen mishaps during this business vacation.

Again, though, that scenario only plays out in her wildest dreams and the idea of a Top Coordinator not making any tournament she enters is a ludicrous one…unless it's just not her day. She can't count on it, though. She hasn't really spoken to Zoey since leaving the camp nearly two years ago. They've been to the same banquets and award shows, but have, again, kept their distance; Dawn has, at least.

She just doesn't care to want to know this person she sees on television giving Kelly piggyback rides to the stage floor before making appeals or teasing kissing her girlfriend on national television and rambling to the press about how great she is in such a self-serving and arrogant way. The friend she once knew would never do that. Despite it all and her lauded self-discipline, Zoey has changed and, in Dawn's eyes, not for the better.

This makes her feel two emotions. One of them is relief that she didn't go down this path if this is what it entailed and the second emotion, though it seems to fade the more she sees of her, is concern that all of this is done for show and to impress her girlfriend. It matters less to her nowadays and most of the time she doesn't think about Zoey much unless someone specifically brings her up to Dawn or a scenario like her proctor Nina brought up. So perhaps she is over her and is ready to go to America without consequence. "I know I can do this," she tells her fellow veteran coordinator. "I've went through the ringer, but I'm sure that it was a test for moments like this." She then proceeds to shake Nina's hand and say, "Thanks for all of your help. Where do I go again for the exam?"

"Room G28. Just give them your name and Pokédex and I'm sure they will take care of matters from there."

"All right," she responds while heading for the exit. Thanking Nina again, she checks the outside of the doors to see where she has to go. Some additional snooping around the bend and Dawn learns that she must make her way down a long corridor to visit the doctor.

It is not all the way down the hallway, but it is very close with room G29, G30 and a janitor's closet at the middle of the end of the ground floor. What she notices is that G29, directly across from her destination, is where the males will have their exam, if she's to believe the paper flier on the closed door.

She didn't see any of her friends or close associates qualify today, but that didn't concern her much. She knew that Nando, Kenny, Ursula and many others she's met will make their moves and try to go to America.

Dawn wishes them nothing but the best, but on her end, she has one more move to make; opening the door to room G28 and finishing this most unique afternoon.

* * *

A/N: No one needs to remind me that it's been a while, but I'm willing to get back into the swing of things if people still enjoy what I do. Let's just see where it takes me. Join me in the ride as the next chapter has some humor within as coordinators speak with a psychologist; the last step they get before their final okay.

Until then, this is Rave!


	6. Love, Discovery Style

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

Dawn completed her written exam and her proctor, who she learned was a coordinator who went to Europe six years ago, was eager to give her much information on what she was to look forward to, not just in the upcoming wellness exam, but for the trip as well. What Dawn kept on her mind was keeping her distance from those who she might have differences with. It's here that Dawn recollects on one of her worst days in recent memory. After traveling with Zoey for several months in the hopes of earning her affection, they go to summer camp. This trip has some ulterior motives on Dawn's part because she wanted to get Zoey in the right environment for love to blossom. She was well aware of the tomboy's sexuality and only had to find a way to ensure that the feelings would be mutual.

Unfortunately as plans go, plans go awry as over the many weeks the two are at camp, Zoey strikes up a new relationship with junior camp counselor Kelly Bradford and Dawn finds out about this in the worst possible night as the two kiss and begin to make love near a giant rock within the forests. Dawn, in such a mortified state after finding her love interest in the embrace of another, runs back to her cabin post-curfew. She breaks down in tears after realizing she missed her chance and gets comforted by Ursula during a heartbreaking experience. Though she now claims to be over it, it's difficult to tell as she goes to her final test, a wellness exam.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 6- Love, Discovery Style)

* * *

Never did Caroline Maple believe that shopping would lend itself another bout of depression the likes of which she's experienced in the past several months. Her idea was that she'd come here, get her mind right as far as making sure the house was adequately stocked with the right foods and then come back home because of impending rainstorms in the Petalburg City area.

Looking down at her shopping cart it occurs to her that compared to just eight years ago, she's not filling up her cart to the brim like she would if her two kids were at home. Nowadays, her purchases only go towards her and Norman's meals, food for a rainy day or if an impromptu get together with mutual friends had to be put in quick order. Even with all those provisions in place, she didn't even fill the cart to half of its capacity and believes she may not even need to carry it to the car to send it all back home.

Another two months have gone by. Norman told Caroline that he knew he's been busy with work and tending to the gym, but he wants to change that for the better. They've had two dinners out together and things seemed to go well for a while, until the vicious cycle began again and Norman wrapped himself back into what was his de facto mistress; his work.

She shakes her head and feels tears about to come down her eyes, but Caroline forces every bit of her will to not cry in the midst of her internal struggle with neglect and her husband's defensive way of coping with very real issues. She brings her hands together, emulating a motion of prayer and silently whispers a plea to her psyche, 'No need to drag feelings like this out into the open. This just can't go on forever, though.'

Raising her head up high, she continues on her trip through the supermarket, finally grabbing a loaf of bread and some English muffins before making her way to the checkout. Caroline's mind initially cleared from lingering on what she sees as a union severely on the rocks she finds a couple, a few years older compared to her and Norman, holding hands while ahead of her at the checkout while looking at the selection of gum.

"Spearmint, as usual, dear?" he asks his partner.

"Yes, and thank you," she replies back while he handles her request and places the green-labeled pack of gum onto the conveyor belt. By its nature, it was a simple and non-layered moment. On the surface there wasn't much to it, but the moment had Caroline longing for even that much attention and care from her husband, much like it was when they were younger and made the most of the time they had with growing children and a growing business as gym leader.

'I don't care what it's gonna take to resolve this matter, something's gotta change…but what? My biological clock is ticking to zero and to go through all that again just to win him back?' she figures. While the line quickly moves and Caroline finds herself putting the relatively small amount of groceries onto the belt, she eliminates that fleeting thought from her head, pondering, 'I hope I've matured to a level that I don't need a child to bring my husband back to his senses and what really matters. But what will do it? Damn it, what do I have to do because I can't stand this much longer. I'm tearing up here thinking that I had it all and that _I _was the envy of my friends. I have real problems just like them…I just don't know what to. But I refuse to live like this forever.'

"Excuse me, ma'am?" asks Caroline's cashier.

"I won't do it!" she instinctively says to this male in his early teens. Not meaning to blurt out such a starch reaction to his inquiry, she apologizes for the outburst and admits, "I've just had a lot on my mind for the past few months, and…I think soon, something's gonna have to give."

"Well, so long as you don't have water on the brain, you might want to think about bringing out your umbrella," he remarks, if only jokingly. "It just started raining."

"You're kidding me!" Caroline exclaims as she looks outside of the automatic doors of the store to see that rain is indeed pelting the pavement.

"Nope," he replies, "and, frankly, I pity all the people who failed to bring their umbrellas in here thinking they could be slick and dodge the weather."

"Just my damn luck!" Caroline says, brining her head down and shaking it but quickly coming back up to handle payment for this week's groceries. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

After her cashier is able to get all the food in just two canvas bags, Caroline hands him her check card to pay for the bill and she goes out both sets of automatic doors before setting her bags down onto the concrete sidewalk surveying the weather conditions for the moment before she prepared to get soaked while either running or walking.

Sighing as she takes in a deep breath and watches the rain continue to pelt everything she sees, Caroline concedes defeat to the rain, picks up her bags and declares, "Here goes nothing."

Before she can make her run to the car, however, Caroline sees a darker shadow than those being cast in the early morning by the sun's rays protruding through the rain clouds. Looking around, she finds the source of this sudden darkness in a young woman opening a large umbrella and holding it underneath her as protection.

The woman of tall stature has her red hair falling down to the small of her back and has on a burgundy raincoat to go with her large red umbrella. "Good morning!" she neighborly greets Caroline. "Quite a downpour, though. I mean it's entirely up to nature what happens, but I did not imagine this would accompany me on a Saturday morning."

Some confusion rests in Caroline's mind as though this girl looks familiar; she isn't sure as to the reason why. "Where in the world do I remember you from? I know it's on the top of my head, but…I'm not seeing it."

"Flannery, Caroline. I'm Flannery Moore," she finally admits putting the secret to rest. Caroline says, 'Oh!' before asking how she's doing.

"All is well, really," answers the Lavaridge Town gym leader. "Gym battles are fun but still tough. There are so many great trainers out there deserving of the heat badge, though, it's hard to feel bad when I lose to a trainer for the first time. Thankfully I'm not at the level that I was when I took over from my grandfather and couldn't even come up with my own set of rules. Your husband had a lot to do with me getting my act together, though. Now I know that gym like the back of my hand."

Not necessarily in the mood for conversation having to do with Norman, Caroline focuses her attention on Flannery, a girl she hadn't seen much of since she carried both May and Max and a few times afterwards. That was back when she was in her mid-20s and she had to figure that Flannery was almost out of grammar school at that point in time and was quite the tomboyish girl who never really understood where the baby came from. "What do you need a daddy for?" she would question. "It seems like the mommy does all the work." At this point, she would hope that her folks would've cleared up whatever questions she had about the process even though that's neither here nor there.

Right now, the rain begins to taper off a bit though Caroline wouldn't know it as her attention is squarely focused on Flannery before her. 'She certainly has matured into quite the woman,' Caroline ponders while inconspicuously looking her up and down. 'Certainly not a little kid anymore…and she should really make a habit of letting her hair down more. Although….' Yet another thought enters the mind of this middle-aged mother as she silently acknowledges that Flannery is a sight for all eyes even in a rain storm. "I'm glad that you're doing well in your work as gym leader, but what brings you all the way out here from Lavaridge Town? I mean it's far from a stone's throw to get here from there."

"Yeah, I'm on my two weeks' vacation for the fall season," Flannery explains. "This time around, instead of going to another region to see the sights and run into a few Hoenn trainers who might recognize me from my duties at Lavaridge, I decided to see all the sights of my home region and find out what I've been missing all these years right outside my front door."

Caroline nods her head in approval of such a trip. While caring for her kids and tending to unsaid works at the Petalburg Gym she hadn't had the opportunity to really explore and travel like she wanted. It's not a case of her regretting the fact that she never got to do those things so much as during this time in her life when she would be single and enjoying her final years of freedom she never got the chance that Flannery now has to just live her life. "It's all coming back to me from when you came through the area a few times before you turned thirteen. How old are you right now?"

"Twenty-three. It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Indeed," Caroline affirms while another thought entered her mind from recent weeks. "Speaking of which, how's your grandfather doing? I heard about his fall from Norman."

"He's well right now," Flannery confirms. "It's a case of not being able to keep him down is the problem now, you know? Leading up to the fall he'd gone on what can only be described as a poetry binge. Poetry and tai chi day in and day out was not a proper combination for a man in his late sixties. My grandfather just wasn't getting the sleep he needed on a daily basis. It's a miracle that he's in the shape he's in and even though he had his fall, Mr. Moore only had a couple of sprains and was able to come back home after two days."

"Ah, that's great to hear," Caroline says in relief of what could've been a very difficult situation. Now as she notices the rain's intensity reduced to a weakened shower she looks out to her car and says, "Well, it was great talking to you, though I do have to get back home and put these groceries away."

"That certainly doesn't sound like something that would take a long time," Flannery figures looking at Caroline's bags and seeing that she's not struggling to pick them back up from off the ground. "Do you have any other plans to take care of when you get back home?"

Looking off to the side for a moment, Caroline takes account of everything that needs to be done once she gets back home. "Well…to be honest, Norman has mostly gym battles scheduled until about ten o'clock this evening. Most everything that needs to be done around the house has been done and I don't have the kids around to have to pick up after either now that May's well into her journey and Max is off in Sinnoh as well."

"Was there anything besides putting away your groceries that you had planned today?"

"I was…"

"You were…" Flannery says, continuing in this attempt to get something out of Caroline. "Come on, tell the truth."

"Never…had anything planned today."

"Well, you know what that makes in my book, Caroline? It's a boring day. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Seriously, and this is meant as no offense to you; when was the last time you just said screw everything else for the day, I'm spending time with myself or going out with friends?"

Considering it, the younger woman made a great point. She had friends but the vast majority of them were mutual between her and her husband. It wasn't often she'd get together with those friends, though, as they'd often have to care for their kids and in rare situations would an old friend of hers pop up to meet her acquaintance.

Once more, these situations were rare and it meant that Caroline, if in the mood, would have to take me time and take it on her own accord. Usually Norman would be too busy and while she does not think the worst of him it does leave a wife with far more questions than answers. "You know, I envy youth. I bet you don't even have a boyfriend, do you?"

Though the question leaves the young adult a tad frazzled Flannery gives Caroline a half answer, saying "No, I don't but this isn't about me, Caroline. I mean, you said it yourself; the kids are out of the house, it's just you and him while he maintains the gym and keeps his clientele happy. At some point, you have to dedicate some of that work and effort to yourself. Life is short. Don't forget to take the occasional girls' day out for you because no one else is gonna do it for you."

While she might not know it on the surface, Flannery is steadily winning over Caroline who considers it, but notices that the rain outside is getting stronger with the old shower evolving into a downpour not unlike the one just minutes ago.

At some point, Caroline simply had her fill of the rain, shook her head and takes Flannery out of the dark, saying "Oh why not? You had me at the moment 'Day Out' came up. Norman's busy pretty much all day, so I'll just let him know he's on his own for lunch."

"Well, all right!" Flannery exclaims while a rumble of thunder reverberates through the rap of returning rain. "I think we should be going."

"Agreed," replies the older woman as she makes her way to her car while Flannery holds the umbrella over the two of them.

As this occurs, a thought hits the gym leader and Caroline knows it immediately when the other woman blurts out, "Wait. Take them to my car."

"Come again?"

"I'll personally drive you to your house so you can put the groceries where they belong. From there we'll go to wherever we may be led. Frankly, you're the one who needs this day out more than me," she explains while receiving some silent sarcasm from Caroline when she rolls her eyes in some disgust. "So I'll do my best to make this memorable for you as I can. So, anything you want to do is completely on me. If you want to shop until you drop, do it to your heart's content and don't feel bad about it, either. Just consider it our day and your chance to make up for all that time lost."

'Flannery is certainly showing me a lot of generosity. Given that we haven't seen each other since she was a preteen, it's hard to say if this is a part of her personality,' Caroline reasons. Despite this act of kindness led on by another act of just making sure someone didn't have to go to their car soaking wet, she's in a position where she's actually excited and looking forward to going out on the town.

Her excursions with Norman were what they were; often predictable, usually ending with some playful questioning of who would fit the bill and going to a place where neither of them really cared much for the fare as much as they preferred the atmosphere. With Flannery in the here and now, all questions concerning predictability and ritual have been tossed out the window without any objection. It made this moment a lot less dull and formative and a lot more enticing to someone who needed it more than she'd freely admit. "Oh, what the hell?" Caroline asks no one in particular. "You've got a girl at heart for a day out, Flannery. I just hope I can make for some quality company today."

"Great!" Flannery exclaims while directing Caroline's cart over to her car, a four-seat hatchback similar to a rally car, and putting all the groceries in the floor. "Like I said, though, don't worry about a thing. You just need a lot of energy because it's," taking a look at her watch again, the gym leader reads a time of, "7:46 a.m. So…basically, when I say a day out, I'm serious. The day has just begun."

Sighing at the thought of spending several hours with a younger woman full of spark and glee, Caroline feels it appropriate to admit, "Now that you mention it, I'm famished. Even though I'm not doing nearly what I did five years ago, grocery shopping can leave its mark on me especially since I'm not getting any younger. I knew I should've went with my gut and gotten a treat at the register."

"Well, there will be no need to deny yourself of anything today, Caroline, because from here on out this is our day." Pointing forward, she declares, "Flannery and Caroline together on the road to Splurge City!"

After that bold statement, Mother Nature felt the need to make a bolder one with a decibel-breaking rumble of thunder which must have reverberated throughout Petalburg City given its length and loud pitch.

Gritting her teeth Flannery, while nowhere near the level of chronic astraphobics, shows her dislike towards the weather pattern. Caroline interjects a suggestion during this time, wondering in a soft tone "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, let's do that," she answers while handing her umbrella off to her company as she opens the driver's side door and the passenger's door so Caroline can get in and they get the day out started the right way…and so Flannery can avert being struck by several thousand volts of electric current.

As they drive off, the twenty-three year old continues to show some minor effects of hearing the large clap of thunder not even one minute ago. She continues to hold a vice grip on the steering wheel and if Caroline didn't know any better, it appeared that she was sweating, though that likely was just the rain. "Are you okay?"

The question caught her off guard and Flannery jerked her head to the right and to Caroline while they waited at the red light. "Oh, me?" she asks. Afterwards she shakes off her rust and answers Caroline, saying "Shoot, I'm fine. Just kind of a shocker, you know?"

"Suit yourself, Flannery," she says as the two head back to Caroline's home to drop off her groceries and plan on a long day out.

In Caroline's case, it's long overdue given not having had one since when she couldn't even care to remember. It's best to just make some new history in the here and now.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter, which will come very, very soon, will give readers a look into some unique origins of Zoey Martin and Kelly Bradford's relationship beyond romance.

Until then, this is Rave!


	7. Fool's Honor, Scout's Promise

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

In the last chapter Caroline Maple planned on simply going on a shopping trip and heading back home. Those were her only plans as she reflected on how not much had changed and she continued to feel neglect from her husband Norman. Despite it all, she keeps it together and makes sure no one can see her figuratively sweating this ordeal out while in the checkout line.

As she goes outside, she sees that Petalburg is in the middle of a downpour and forgetting to bring her umbrella with her she grins and bears it preparing to get soaked. Instead, Lavaridge Town gym leader Flannery comes up to her offering her umbrella. The two reconnect, Caroline reflecting some on when Flannery would be watched over by the Maples during her two pregnancies and up to her early teen years. After some prodding by Flannery, Caroline is convinced to go on a girl's day out with the twenty-three year old gym leader given her lack of planned activities for the Saturday with Flannery fitting the bill for whatever the older woman wants for as she says, it's her day.

Zoey Martin, 15, and Kelly Bradford, 16, are about to enter their third year as a couple. It's a partnership that has survived questionable behavior, Dawn Berlitz's defense of ignorance and long distances that keep them from being all they want to as a couple. Follow them in this chapter as they go through some initial growing as a couple and apprehensions going forward.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 7- Fool's Honor, Scout's Promise)

* * *

Though she has had many moments like this in her young thirteen years of life, Top Sinnoh Coordinator Zoey Martin recently added another notch in her belt to further her quest to wrap up high honors in the Hoenn region. This time, her endeavors led to her successful acquisition of the Fortree City ribbon, her third in the Hoenn region. What it also led to was quite the pleasant surprise.

Zoey, having captured a Grand Festival at such an early age, gained a fast following in the year or so since that time earning respect from young, impressionable admirers, older fans of tradition and quality of battle, teens who respected her independence as a coordinator, and, even at her young age, her share of groupies. Her folks, prior to Zoey's journey, warned her of people who would take advantage of her because of her fame. While she did have some experiences prior to finding her steady girlfriend, nothing led to full blown sex, which is the only place it would lead to dealing with easy people. No, there had to be more to it than getting laid by any teen girl willing to lie down at her feet and go on to wear their activity like a badge of honor.

During that late afternoon, after all the pageantry ended and Zoey went out into the lobby to find the best route to her next stop in Lilycove City, where she planned to stay for an extended period of time to recharge and pay a special visit. While deciding on where to eat, she got a call from another girl congratulating her on a fine performance from earlier. Zoey admits to some nerves while she counts the days until she can see her phone buddy again and meet her family until her eyes are covered and she hears a welcome inquiry of 'Guess who?'

Turning around, Zoey couldn't believe that Kelly came from across town to see her, but was absolutely elated that she did; her first act being to envelop the violet-haired vixen in a hug and then planting a kiss on her forehead. Since summer camp and Dawn's abrupt decision to leave camp, leave Zoey and take care of other business in Sinnoh, summer became mid-fall and she hasn't seen her new girlfriend in nearly three months.

While they continue this hold on one another like the girls are holding their childhood teddy bears, Zoey chimes in with an obvious remark to the fourteen-year old. "I missed you, sweetheart," she says fighting back what feels like a tear in her eye.

"And I you," Kelly admits before the two finally let go after a minute or so. "I'm sure you didn't expect me of all people to personally congratulate you, huh?"

"That doesn't mean I'm not grateful, Kelly," she assures the Lilycove City native. "I've been on my own the last three months since Dawn left camp without notice to go…wherever the hell she is now. She hasn't been returning phone calls since then. I even talked to her mom who says she's physically fine, but—and these are her words, not mine—can't really speak about her emotional condition which threw me for quite the loop…"

"Look, Zoey. Dawn's a big girl and she's traveled on her own before, right?" Kelly figures as Zoey nods in affirmation. "Whatever she has to handle, she'll do on her own time. Right now, though, I think it's high time we focus on us; namely how we're gonna take care of our empty stomachs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that…and if her mother says she's fine for all intents and purposes, I just have to let her be and hope she gets well. What time is it?" Zoey asks, even though she checks her Pokétch and it reads a quarter 'til eight. "Damn, it's getting late. I would like to spend more time just talking, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't starving."

"Well, I know there are a few take out spots in the area. You're not staying at the center, are you?"

"No, I'm at a hotel." Zoey clarifies that, adding, "That's one of the perks of being Top Coordinator even if it's for another region. They'll knock of the cost of a room if you'll stay there and give them some publicity."

Kelly nods while hearing that explanation; Zoey's words bringing something to mind she'll address with her girlfriend later. "Well, since I came unannounced, I'm willing to fit the bill for pizza or Chinese. Whatever you want, because I came here to connect with you before you met my folks."

Zoey had some apprehensions given that Kelly came from quite a distance, but finally agreed to split a large supreme pizza and spend the night with Kelly in her room and not out on the town. The two devoured the pie after it arrived at the front doors of the hotel and are now relaxing in the single bed of Zoey's room. Kelly is behind Zoey with the older girl's legs crossed around Zoey's torso while she plays around with the tomboy's carrot top hairdo….or so Zoey thinks.

Kelly's fingers move through her girlfriend's hands like she's playing a harp, but there is a method to this teenager's madness. She presses her digits deep into Zoey's cranium looking for points of contact worth exploring while at the same time admiring the short but wild strands she's been touching for the last ten minutes or so.

While it's likely that the Sinnoh coordinator will get some pleasure out of this, most of this serves as practice for her continuing studies on holistic health; more specifically, deep tissue massage. While its impact on humans has centuries of research to lend the practice credibility, the impact on Pokémon from species to species remains a grand mystery; one which Kelly and several other health nuts are working to see if the effects correlate from human to Pokémon.

Though she knew that the head and neck massage would relax Zoey, Kelly had no idea how much the feelings would exude. Looking down at her girlfriend, she sees her eyes closed and a big smile. Leaning in closer, she even hears Zoey cooing. There's no denying that Kelly did her job well, but in the midst of this closeness, she remembers that she wanted to discuss something with Zoey and, obviously, can't do that while she's in her present state.

"Zoey?" Kelly says in the girl's ear. "Zoey, wake up!" she speaks louder and that is enough to wake up the young teen.

She turns around and places her hands on Kelly's shoulders, and planting a big kiss on her lips for a few seconds before telling Kelly, "No one has ever done that to me before, Kelly, but it'd be great if you could do that again one of these days."

"Trust me; you'll know that I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve the more time you spend with me. I know you had a long day with the contest and having to wait out all the formalities that go into that, so that was something I did to see if it would get you to relax. I also wanted to see if you'd be into that kind of cuddling and closeness. I'm glad you liked it so much. I've been learning and practicing massage and removing tension for about four months. I know it's not the first thing you think about when it comes to this type of therapy, but you looked so cute there I didn't even want to wake you up, but you reminded of something earlier about how you got this room for a lower cost."

"Well, yeah. What's on your mind?"

It was a rare view of seriousness Zoey got from Kelly at that moment so she sat attentively while listening for something outside of this noted pause. "You've done quite a bit in your career at such a young age, Zoey. I have to say, it's most impressive."

Zoey relaxes now, thinking that she'd be hit with something more tantamount to a hardball, but no such luck as Kelly apparently only pitches a clever curve requiring more tactics to decipher. "Thank you, Kelly. That really means a lot coming from you."

"Good," she says, her look of concern never leaving her face, "because I hope this means even more coming from me. Zoey you may be great, but there is a real difference between those who are simply great and those who are legendary. The fact is, those low cost and free rooms are nice now, but they won't come your way forever. Given that you became a Top Coordinator before your twelfth birthday, you really have to consider your future, even the parts that don't have anything to do with coordinating because, before you know it, your run will go quickly and you'll wake up finding yourself no longer in the contest business."

"What?" Zoey asks incredulously. "But I'm thirteen, Kelly! I know that no one can coordinate forever, but…can't I just focus on enjoying my time right now instead of just business? Really, that makes it less fun and I just wouldn't do this if I wasn't having fun. I don't care if I never make another cent from coordinating, I love doing it."

"I'm not saying you need to turn into Miss Corporate or that all your focus should turn to money. No, I'm not aiming to change you, Zoey, and anyone who would do that doesn't love you like I do. I'm just telling you that focusing more on Zoey Martin the brand and not just Zoey Martin the coordinator and person will do you a world of good in the long run. No one's invincible, though this business does an awful job of letting trainers know that. You don't want to end up like most ex-trainers; broke and with nothing to fall back on. That's no pretty picture and I think too much of you to just let that happen and do nothing."

Zoey is not ignorant to the fact having read and heard several stories of peers who had aspirations to climb the mountain top to training success. For whatever reason, however, their dreams never panned out and those same people are now back home to find a new career path or traveling even more in the hopes of rekindling a spark in their training. Zoey knows hard work and pure dedication is a factor and the difference between success and failure, but that certainly doesn't exclude other people from using that same philosophy. What would be the difference in the end if both can't at least have a backup plan to use in case? Giving it some thought, Zoey figures that's the angle Kelly is coming from when she talks about how her mind needs to be on her money more often than not. "Okay, you make a good point, but I have some questions."

"Then that means you're at least interested. Shoot, Zoey."

"I would imagine that when you talk about something to fall back on, you mean other sources of income. That's all well and good for someone like May Maple who came straight out of central casting…"

"Hey," Kelly interjects. "That's my buddy you're talking about!"

"I only say it because it's true," Zoey counters. "Her dad is a gym leader, her mom was quite a successful trainer in her day and her younger brother is making his own mark. Add to that how the people respond to her and her…happy innocence and there you go; a modern day Pokémon Princess more than worthy of the title. As for me, I amount to the great big question mark of the sport. Not to take away from my accomplishments, but I'm not what you would call a…commercial darling, I prefer the fairer sex, I'm very androgynous in nature, rarely speaking to any particular demographic, openly brash to no end, and all my hobbies are taken right out of an outdoor magazine. What would these advertisers want from me?"

"A lot!" Kelly responds. "You speak your mind, you tell it like it is, you're loyal to a fault, you are greatly respected by your peers, you don't fall in line and you are your worst critic. See? I just focused on your positives there that agents like. When you stand by something, people can count on that. So, it's on you to just think about things you like to do or products you often use, write them down, ask them many questions when they come to contests, present yourself accordingly and just go from there. After all, like I said, I can't change you, so I won't even waste my time, but you can take these steps and put yourself at a leg up in more than just coordinating."

"Okay, then," Zoey speaks, more convinced at this plan than she was in the first place. "I do have one other issue, though. Like I said, I don't know much about this stuff. I just love doing this and living my dream. How do I know I'm not being played for a fool here? My folks warned me about people who would take advantage of me. I know their conversation dealt mostly with relationships and sex, but I'm sure they meant in any endeavor. You have made me reconsider life after coordinating, but where would I turn? How would I even start and who do I avoid once I start this?"

Kelly nods knowing that Zoey is a smart girl and that these questions would arise. Thankfully, for the relatively new couple, Kelly has answers. "These are all words of encouragement from me to you, Zoey. While earning my education I've seen so many kids just like you go to school behind and trying to catch up when a year, two or even three years prior they were on national television at the top of the coordinating world. They were there not living the lap of luxury, but struggling like any other student. You're great and you can probably coordinate for many more years, but then what? Retired at eighteen after chasing a dream no longer worth chasing because you've caught it several times over? You think people playing you for a fool would be as real as I am right now?

"Besides, your folks are right," Kelly acquiesces. "Don't take my word as gospel. Do research, learn about contracts, facilitate some small deals to start out, speak to lawyers, and above all else, get educated. Ask for help from me if you want, but protect yourself because no one else will do it for you. I'll level with you on this; it might be complicated at first, but the work you do now will amount to the walk in the park you have tomorrow. Okay?" Kelly wonders while holding her right hand out to Zoey as if she was waiting for a handshake.

Looking at the hand, Zoey expresses her thoughts to Kelly. "You want me to go about this and learn to do this on my own?"

"How's the old saying go; if you want something done go do it yourself? You have to want this, Zoey. I know it's a lot to throw on your plate, but if done right, you'll thank me forever."

'Hmm,' Zoey ponders. "Forever is longer than we care to think at our age, Kelly." From here, instead of taking Kelly's hand, she gently brings her back into a sitting position on the bed while she's above her. "Despite that, I thank you for the advice. It's…definitely more substantial than where I can find the top-notch competition and I can still have fun doing this, right?"

"It all comes down to what you put into it," she affirms. "So you'll look into this stuff, right? Scout's honor?"

Zoey shakes her head and rolls her eyes in a fleeting fit of annoyance. These actions come before giving Kelly a scout's salute, a quick kiss on the lips and admitting, "I never should've told you my middle name."

"What? I like it!" Kelly says, trying to perk her girlfriend up. "I think it's kind of cool for girls to have boy's names and vice versa and on a personal note, I think it fits you well."

"Like you should talk," Zoey quickly counters.

"I can honestly say I've met more males named 'Kelly' than females in my life, so…yeah. I can talk!"

"Keep acting like that and I'll punish you," Zoey says while still on top of Kelly even though it was obviously for play.

"Oh, bull. You're a pussycat, Zoey. I know 'em when I see 'em."

"Well, what do you see Kelly Anya-Nelia Bradford?"

Looking off to her side for a moment, it's now time for Kelly to feel a flush of embarrassment much to the redhead's delight. "Touché, Zoey, but you really wanna know what I see?"

"Yeah."

"Someone who can be greater than great…in more ways than one. You're one in a million millions, Zoey, and…I feel knowing you at this level will be a double positive for both of us."

"Thank you, Kelly. I'm very flattered." Zoey's works speak much like her actions at the moment as she brings her head down so Kelly can't see her eyes or the quiver in her lip.

"Don't lose it just yet," Kelly tells her more dominant girlfriend. Sitting up, she wraps her arms around Zoey in a caring embrace. "Come here. Come here. All right, be honest. What's eating at you right now? Tell me everything."

Though she isn't crying it doesn't mean she's not emotional as she answers Kelly, saying "A lot. Meeting your folks, giving serious thought about the future for once, not to mention my next contest in Lilycove. It's a lot for a thirteen-year old girl who's just starting to find out about herself to take."

"I wouldn't put it on you if you weren't ready for it, Zoey. Just…don't ever feel like the world is on your shoulders and you'll forever be light as a feather."

Shaking her head again while in the arms of her sweetheart, Zoey wants to know, "Where do you get your very…colorful words?"

"_C'est la vie_, Zoey," she softly responds. "Life is colorful, so make it so."

Somehow, that made all the sense in the world to Zoey. Even if it was as implicit as a fingerprint smudge on an ice sculpture, she knew that the world still amounted to what she made it. Her oyster, so to speak. Who was she to not make the most of it? Why wouldn't she use all sixty-four crayons in the box to form her grand creation and then proceed to find many more colors outside the box?

After all, it amounts in the end to another day, another obstacle and another challenge and Zoey is not the type of girl to back down from anyone who aimed to get in her way and be an overall nuisance. Kelly really put some lingering issues in perspective and made her want to be better for the two of them even if their time together after Zoey leaves Lilycove would be brief. Much like the salute from earlier to work on finding other sources of income, Zoey gives Kelly the salute again. This time it's for her promise to make the most of what life brings her. "Scout's honor," she punctuates.

As Zoey watches this girl underneath her, who she's convinced she can't get enough of mentally, emotionally and even physically, she finds her to be a fine foundation, companion and voice when she needs it. Though she thought she would have one in her good friend Dawn, she has her own concerns to tend to and will leave her to caring for herself the way she did after going back to Sinnoh.

For this moment, though, catching up is the name of the game for Zoey as she questions Kelly about another sticking point in the week or two they're having together. "Now about your parents. What should I know about them before we meet?"

The former trainer laughs before assuring her, "Just relax. You'll be fine, Zoey. My folks don't bite or anything, they're very open about this. I can tell them anything."

Those words, which likely came out the wrong way, caused Zoey to lean in closer and deliberately ask Kelly "Anything? Really, Kelly? Anything?"

"I said I _can _tell them anything," Kelly willingly clarifies, "not that I actually do. You think that we could even have this week if they knew everything we've done? They are welcoming you into their humble home as a special guest. If the fact that…neither of us are virgins came up, do you think we'd hear the end of it, Zoey?"

"Oh, thank you," she says, relieved that this can of worms can remained sealed for now. "Not even my folks know that, but…there's nothing I can do about that now. Best to just roll with the punches."

"We should at least tell them before we get married."

"Yeah, sure," she says, but after some thought it hits Zoey again. "What?"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter has Dawn and others see a psychologist, Dawn considers an old spark and May considers dropping her problems for better or worse, but someone else has other ideas. I want to get this one out soon, so stay tuned!

And yes, Zoey's middle name (Scout) is completely inspired by a character in the novel _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Until next time, this is Rave!


	8. Those Girls Need Therapy, Part 1

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

WARNING: Now here this; this is the first inkling of sexual content. It is strong (that's yuri for those unaware) and it involves Dawn and toys. If you can handle that, great, otherwise, you are allowed to skip it. The moments will be in italics.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 8- Those Girls Need Therapy, Part 1)

* * *

Once she enters room G28, Dawn finds a woman by a desk wearing glasses and tending to a computer screen. Once the door opens, this lady looks up to see the coordinator in what was an expected visit.

"May I have your name to start, please?"

"Dawn Berlitz."

From her screen, she checks the database under the letter 'B' to find the name and upon doing such, she asks Dawn for her Pokédex. She uses a scanner to check its legitimacy and then directs her to the doctor's office, saying "The doctor is ready to see you now. Please be sure to shut the door behind you and good luck with your proceedings."

"Thank you," she replies walking towards the door and following the instructions of the receptionist opens and closes the door and shakes hands with a woman in a pant suit who appears to be in her early forties.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hadler and I'm here to administer the final portion of the examination, Dawn. If you would just have a seat we can begin."Dawn obliges the request of the psychologist and looks the woman, who is old enough to be her mother, in the eye while she explains, "I know that there are a lot of things people say in either a negative or joking way about what I do, but the thing I always try to get across to those who meet me for the first time is that there is nothing for you or anyone else to be afraid of when it comes to me. Nothing you say or do here can shock me either because I've seen and heard it all before and have come to the conclusion that at the end of the day, all of us, you and I included, are more similar than different.

"Another thing you must know about me and this session is that I, as a professional psychologist, am sworn to keep this conversation private. Anything you say here stays here unless _you_ want it to leave these four walls. Nothing you say here can be used against you in either a civil or criminal court but you are encouraged to use pseudonyms when appropriate in discussing past situations and involvements with individuals. Is all of what I just said understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dawn answers as she readies for what could be a lengthy conversation.

"Very good," Dr. Hadler says while turning a few pages in the manila folder she has in her hands. "As you know Dawn, it is a requirement of qualification in this tournament for potential coordinators to turn over adequate medical records for evaluation purposes. I looked over your league medical records for this discussion, Miss Berlitz, and I found a few things I wanted to discuss with you in advance of the tournament.

"It appears that a year and a half ago, you were prescribed antidepressant drugs from your primary care physician," Dr. Hadler says, to absolutely no surprise to Dawn. "I don't want you to worry, though. This in and of itself won't disqualify you from participation in the overseas tournament; we just need to regulate your use if you wish to take part. Contraband will not be tolerated on this trip. A fine, suspension or expulsion would be in order if there's any substantial evidence that you're using more than your dosage or giving drugs to other coordinators."

The once stone face of Dawn, who knew that the issue of antidepressants would come up in this discussion, has now softened upon hearing the seriousness with which the doctor speaks about drugs on the tour. She knew that she didn't abuse them as much as she used them to relax and take her mind off the traumatic experience of seeing her love interest in the arms of another girl.

"So…I want to make sure I get all of this straight," Dawn says, attempting to level with the doctor. "I will be allowed access to prescriptions if need be, right?"

"Yes, we'll monitor your doses of this and other drugs you take, whether over the counter or prescribed, and make sure you get what you need for the time you're in America. It will be a simple as checking in with the tour supervisors during the morning or night to get your medicine."

"I do want to make clear that it's been a while since I've filled that prescription, and I believe that the file you have access to should also contain a medical clearance from a local psychiatrist."

Rechecking the file on hand, Dr. Hadler retrieves the notes she overviewed from earlier and made notes on concerning this unique case. Nodding a few times she skims the copy of the record to reconfirm what she thought while reviewing the notes. "So to clarify, when was the last time you used the medication?"

Mentally, Dawn has to count backwards but eventually gets the answer for the doctor. "About four months ago, Doctor."

Give or take a week, Dr. Hadler successfully corroborates Dawn's story concerning her antidepressants and while desiring to be objective in all her works is happy that the fifteen-year old can be honest with her about something as personal as this. Perhaps she's earned the trust of Dawn as she goes forward. "Okay, and remember; answering this is entirely up to you, but…what caused the breakdown?"

Dawn's mood, all things considered, was mostly positive up until this point. She believed that a simple discussion of her medical history would be fine, but that delving into her personal life, beyond reason, would amount to going far beyond the plow. Those feelings about the doctor's question aside, another thought comes to mind in terms of the breakdown itself. She wanted to believe that Zoey and Kelly are not on her mind constantly; that she's over them and the two are likewise about their own business.

None of that is quite true, though, as Dawn continues to feel the effect of it to this day. The feelings and care towards Zoey remain dormant in the heart and mind of the second generation coordinator and seem to arise each time she sees her when Kelly isn't around.

Either way, she's conflicted about the situation because of the feelings she's since developed for May. She's hoping that the Hoenn coordinators is going through these same exercises for the opportunity to have her join her on the trip as friends and also roommates in the selfish but wishful desire for them to be much more. The only difference is that Dawn won't leave this exchange up to fate and refuses to walk in shame of her story.

'She's openly gritting her teeth,' Dr. Hadler observes from the other end of the office. 'Could be a sign that she doesn't want to answer this? Maybe I should press further or remind her about my professional requirements.'

The doctor wishes to interject into this conversation and let her know that she has no need to worry about anyone else finding out this medical issue, Dawn elects to speak up and admit, "I had a crush on this person, who I knew for about three years. I thought I was in a position where we could have a relationship, but…they didn't pick up my signals and I actually found the person kissing someone else.

"After so much time invested in fostering this friendship and then whatever might follow between the two of us, it went down the garbage quickly and with very little warning. I was traumatized by the situation and didn't want anything to do with the two anymore. I took a break from coordinating and got together with an old friend who had this…interesting new hobby that I didn't expect, but I worked with her to help her out and…get my mind off what I lost. We had a lot of fun, but after a while I knew I had to face reality and get back to doing what I love the most in coordinating."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_While sitting in a chair wearing only a breathing strip on the bridge of her nose, a large blue strap-on dildo and a smile, Veilstone City gym leader Maylene strokes the long and flowing hair of her partner while she grabs her left foot and sucks her big toe while using her other hand to tickle Maylene and dare her to laugh._

_Her eyes seemingly exploding from out of her sockets, Maylene's turn on was more of an ignition as Dawn went up and down like an engine piston to coat her lover's toes with her spit and tries to make the fighting type gym leader to laugh to some avail._

_Breathing heavily and beginning to work up a good sweat, Maylene says, "Oh, yes. You—oh, God yes! Keep it up, girl! It's like sucking my tits. You know how much you love 'em. Just go all out—oh, shit! Just like that. You're a good girl, but you're still so bad. Keep it up because if you wanna get fucked by me later, you're gonna have to earn it."_

_Maylene does this all while pushing the strap-on to the side as she plays with herself gently flicking her nerve center underneath a shaved patch of hair. Now Maylene, while having to deal with the young sex kitten underneath her giving her a tickle tease as she performs a most unique form of oral on her big toes instructs her to switch to the right foot by lightly slapping the side of Dawn's head and pointing to her other foot._

_Watching from her kneeling position, the coordinator is a little perturbed at the fact that Maylene is taking care of her labium and not allowing Dawn to at least assert herself. Even when she spends a few more minutes on the right foot of her partner, she gets off the toe, raises her head and reaches out for the dildo to the delight of Maylene._

_This elated feeling doesn't last long though as Dawn pulls the fake phallus away from the real parts and proceeds to lean forward to give her a more conventional form of outer course. _

_Before Dawn can act, however, Maylene uses her flexible and detachable member to lightly hit Dawn across the face. The whipping from the gym leader is somewhat hard and causes Dawn to react in an unusual fashion as she gets up, straddles the chair Maylene is seated in, takes hold of her left breast and suckles it for about thirty seconds circling the surface before sharply biting down on the trainer's nipple hard enough that her teeth clicked._

"_Ah! Damn you!" Maylene reacts viscerally to the abrupt transition from pleasure to pain. Unsure of what's happening while she's in this position, the dominant one of the two shakes Dawn while both are in the chair, asking, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm trying to teach you some shit you can use later, but no. You're too fucking impatient. You want it now. It doesn't work that way, Dawn. This is a process; treat it as such or you'll never get it."_

_Dawn plays the role of submissive partner to the hilt like she's been doing the past five weeks. She deepens her voice to lustful pitch and admits to her, "But mommy, at some point the training wheels have to come off. You keep guiding and guiding and I follow because all of this is new and exciting to me. At some point, though, this animal needs her day. When will that come, huh? I'm asking you, mommy, because you…you've had all the answers up to this point. Why stop now?"_

"_Remember, Dawn," Maylene reminds her younger apprentice, "At fourteen, you're still very, very young. I don't want you to go out there after this training and scare a potential girlfriend that doesn't know anything about this. You want a girlfriend that will_ wet herself _at the opportunity to make love to you? Well, you have to baby her in this stuff. Anything that comes easy will go easier. But keep going for the jugular and see what happens; you'll fuck up a lot of relationships biting clits and tits without knowing what your partner can handle."_

"_When will I have my day, mommy? I can fuck you as raw and as wild as anyone you've ever had. I just want the opportunity to show you how much I've learned. You're a great teacher, after all."_

"_I don't disagree with you on that, Dawn," Maylene admits while the younger teen flicks the dildo up and down. "I'm sorry if I might've overreacted there. Bad things can happen without proper consent. Just keep that in mind, young one," she adds while stroking the hair of her student. As Maylene watches her toy bounce back and forth in such a natural cadence it serves as a boost to her already inflated mood given that she can have her way with this girl and Dawn would be the yes woman to her boss…more often than not. _

_Her breathing picks up once more as she feels her toy bounce against her lower abdominal. The mood, once one of some anger and confusion, is now abundantly clear to Maylene as Dawn continues flicking the artificial organ and watching it in tip back and forth like a metronome. "You'll have your day. Oh God. I swear it would really help your cause if you let me have your way with you right now. Lean in another four inches or so forward and we'll both be in heaven."_

_Once again, Maylene has had enough of pulling on the reins and forcing a slow burn of the emotions flowing through her bedroom right now. With no battle activity for another two hours, it's not a matter of time for her rather a case of her not wanting to wait any longer for the inevitable. Maylene is neither blind nor stupid. Dawn is an absolutely stunning beauty. She counts it as a privilege that she'd come to her wanting to know more about her and in turn educate herself more on the matter of sexuality. At the same time, Maylene is keenly aware that Dawn is someone who wants a relationship including the whole nine yards of affection, intimate conversation and cooperation. _

_Dawn does get some of that, for the most part, but all of that has its practical origins in the sexual nature of their relationship. Maylene takes all of these facts seriously having once strongly disciplined Dawn for calling or alluding to the two as being girlfriends. _

_No, girlfriends would need much, _much_ more than foreplay in order to advance to a point where one partner can essentially tell her to have sex with her and the other partner will be more than happy to oblige. Between these two teens, however, Dawn raises her body up in the chair to make room for the dildo and feel the peak of erotic satisfaction._

_With some help maneuvering the phony member from Maylene, Dawn is able to find her seat. She's in no hurry to take it though, another lesson learned from a session weeks prior, as she slithers down on top of her friend's lap slowly making her way down to her thighs as she navigates the unit, gritting her teeth and even whimpering the closer she gets to pay dirt._

_Getting there was much of the struggle for Dawn but with some encouragement and help from Maylene, she gets into a rhythm, first through her strength by lifting Dawn repetitiously on top of her. From there, the younger of the two no longer needs hands-on instructions, as she bounces on top of Maylene's lap, the friction of the toy against her various walls and zones causing heavier breathing and the infrequent spark, for lack of a better term, from her insides giving her involuntary twitches Maylene bears witness to on the outside. _

_The cries and whimpers Dawn elicits from her own work build to her attempting to hit her spot are like a chorus to Maylene below her, who leans in to sit up in the chair and hold Dawn so she doesn't fall. The two don't have much to worry about due to Dawn's position, but without communicating it to one another, they'd rather be safe than sorry. _

_Looking into each other's eyes, they have enough experience together to progress from this point. For nearly two minutes, Dawn had only her touch working in this round of intercourse. Now grasping at both sides of the girl's waist, Maylene takes control of bouncing Dawn up and down in a very frank fashion without any regard to the increasingly loud moaning coming from the younger girl._

_Finding some time in the midst of this carnal display to watch her most sacred of treasures being violently impaled, there's a brief stoppage while her mate switches her arm location to underneath Dawn's armpits snaking her hands up to her shoulders. This allows Maylene to gain even more control of her partner's movement and her own by emulating a lat muscle exercise in the gym while she continues coitus and hears the approval from the girl above her. "Oh! God, yes! Fuck me, Maylene! Fuck me harder, mommy! Abuse your little slut and tear my pussy to shreds! I'm begging you!" _

_As Maylene continues her physical dance, unabated from the added perspiration forming on both teen bodies, she attempts to press Dawn to a point of shamelessness and a feeling of liberation through being a receiving sex partner not often found or explored by most. "You can be dirtier than that. Tell me what's really on your mind, baby dyke!"_

_Taking short breaths in sync with the action below her, Dawn feels Maylene start to graze the erogenous center deep within her partner but only going so far in her performance to get enough out of the coordinator without taking her to the limit. Dawn can't stand it when she does this. "You want to know what I think? I think you're a greedy bitch. You _want_ to see me begging you to make me cum. You get off on me screaming until I pass out you sadistic fucker!"_

_Chuckling for a moment, Maylene asks her accomplice in heat, "Am I that obvious?"_

"_Not to mention you're an arrogant cuntbag," she adds as her domineer slows down her actions to get the most out of each stroke. "You have to be in control. Your ego won't let you take the bottom. You know I'm the best you've ever had because no one has ever put up with your bullshit long enough to get their payoff."_

"_But if I'm that despicable in your mind's eye," she questions the fourteen-year old, "Why do you let me do this to you? What's your answer to that?"_

_Maylene told her to be dirtier and trashier with her actions and words. Dawn figures that it doesn't get much dirtier than what she's about to do, yet it's all part of her grand plan. Leaning in closer as she continues her motions on top of the athletic trainer, she whispers softly into her mate's ear, "I love you, Maylene."_

_Wide-eyed from that remark from Dawn, Maylene stops what she's doing, holds her partner by the shoulders, stares her down with seething scorn before finally striking her hard across the face with her forearm and quickly grabbing her by the rear end to keep her from slipping out of her. From there she rises up from out of the chair crossing her arms over Dawn's lower back for necessary leverage. For now, Maylene does not have her toy inside the coordinator, much to her disappointment. "So we're back to this again, huh? You know how I feel about that shit!"_

"_Didn't it drive you, mommy?" Dawn questions while caressing the face of Maylene and blocking out the ill effects of that hit from half a minute ago. "Don't you feel like just exploiting me for all I'm worth?"_

"_That's the last straw, Dawn! I told you what I think about that!" Maylene exclaims. "You want it? You're gonna get it!" Truth be told, the gym leader's plan was to lay her object of admiration on the bed and have her way with her. But before she could speak louder through actions, a buzz from her bedroom breaks her current mood and causes Maylene to inadvertently drop Dawn, who fell with her head bouncing off the foot of the bed._

"_Ow! Goddamn, Maylene!" Dawn yells back at her partner while she takes off her toy and goes over to her intercom to tell her gym assistants that she'll be ready for her next challenge in five minutes. _

_After the gym leader informs the crew of her impending arrival, she's unceremoniously turned around by Dawn, who gets some retaliation for the earlier hit by slapping Maylene across the face. When Maylene tries to come closer and explain herself, Dawn shoves her back, saying, "You have some fucking nerve dropping me like that?"_

"_Me?" she asks. "You're mostly to blame for it!"_

"_Forgive me if I don't think people deserved to be dropped on their goddamn heads!"_

"_It would've never happened if you didn't say it, so let's make this clear again," Maylene speaks with authority in her voice. "I don't love you and you don't love me; simple as that. You knew that would get my goat given the masochist you are, but that changes nothing. _

"_So you know about some of my peeves. Big fucking deal. This is not love; this is animalistic lust with the dial turned to eleven. What you wanted with Zoey is love. Whatever you might share with your future girlfriend is love. This is just sex. We're fucking; no strings attached. No matter how much you might want it, you will get tired of it. So, anytime you wanna leave, you're not hurting my feelings! Go! I don't give a shit if you are the best I've ever had! You should never get cocky." _

_Turning around to leave to go in her walk-in closet, Maylene surprises Dawn for a moment as she continues rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey, I'm not finished with you! There's still the matter of apologizing for dropping me on my fucking head!"_

_Walking back to the door of her closet, Maylene laconically swallows her pride, saying, "I'm sorry, Dawn. The buzzer startled me. It won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to change for my gym battle. We'll talk more after dinner. You might wanna freshen up because tonight we're going out to eat with the students."_

"_Oh, okay," Dawn acquiesces. "No need to worry."_

_Leaving the closet once and for all, Maylene rubs Dawn's chin, saying "That's a girl. Be back in about half an hour," and shutting the door to her bedroom leaving Dawn on her own._

_Looking at herself in her birthday suit, hair matted, if she's to believe the bedroom mirror, and still with a large but disappearing red mark on the left side of her face, Dawn considers two points as she picks her clothing up from the floor. "She is right," she admits. "There'll always be someone better than me, but…I can't judge them on this. This is…for my back pocket. It's not like I've forgotten what it means to love; I've just never known. I want to leave but…where do I go from here when I resurface…and when will I get my moment to shine?" _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"She would only let me take control of procedures one time…when I left her for good. No matter how hard I begged, she said this would be for my own good and I followed until I had enough of following. It was about…eight months ago that I left my friend and went to the Johto region to coordinate to some success," Dawn continues. "Not to become a Top Coordinator, but I did make it to the semifinals in a different region. Since leaving my ex-friend who betrayed me and leaving the partner who helped me get over them, I'd say I'm beyond my past love lost and…am doing well."

Taking frequent notes with her pen and paper, Dr. Hadler believe she has enough to give a proper evaluation of Dawn. "Okay, this is all a lot of information to relay back to officials. I'll ask though, is there any other information you'd like to make note of for my report?"

Looking down at her feet, they're still as granite and she wonders if it's even worth it at this point to keep this a secret given that she's let out so much already. The fact that the doctor wants to know if there's anything else Dawn wants to say leaves her with even more questions and could hurt her report, so she decides to leave nothing to chance if it means she can go to the United States. "Doctor Hadler I get the feeling you want me to admit this, so here goes nothing. I keep mentioning a friend I traveled with whom I had a crush on and how this friend left me for someone else."

"Well, yeah. That's kind of been a focal point of your conversation here."

"The friend left me…for a girl and my old friend is also a girl. Doctor, I'm…gay as a goose." Checking her eyes, Dawn almost missed a nod of affirmation coming from her psychologist. "I don't know why I still have a problem admitting this after losing my virginity and having a share of girlfriends after the nonsense with my friend. What does it accomplish for me to hold this in?"

"I doubt it accomplishes much, quite frankly," Dr. Hadler answers, "and you're right. Even though the direct approach is frowned upon, I was that close to asking you and my hunch was spot on. You never mentioned names or sexes of these people." As Dawn heavily exhales, the doctor assures her, "Listen, it's obvious no one will knock you for this…unless they plan on insulting themselves. Do you remember the study taken a year ago where nearly forty percent of coordinators admitted to being in same-sex relationships in the last five years? If we disqualify you, then many other coordinators would not make it either. At least you're being honest about it, and I'll say for the record, for your honesty, you just helped your cause." Dawn continues to sit with her head down as her doctor continues to get a read on her feelings. "What are you thinking right now?"

Looking Dr. Hadler in her eyes, she claims, "I do feel a weight off my shoulders. I want to think that my past can stay behind me. If I keep going the way I am, I know I can finally get it together. Seeing the world should help keep me busy, too."

"Not to mention that if you win the overall tournament, you could be set for life."

"That's nice and everything. I guess I had a different take on this deal. I'd coordinate for free if I could. Again, money's nice, I can think of some things that are much nicer."

"I see...you mean 'nice' as in the company of a new love interest, right?"

Smacking her hands against her thighs, Dawn asks Hadler, "Am I really that obvious, Doctor?"

Shaking her head, she explains, "It's not you as much as it's…everyone else. Deep down, we're all the same. From desires to inspirations, goals and growth. The differences lie in how we go beyond that reality. You may be going into this thinking, 'Hey I have a great shot at pursuing this girl,' but you have to think past just what you're looking to gain.

"What I mean is we all seek to find whatever we're looking for in life. I just try to make a point to people every day that you should never be afraid to…find that which you did not seek. So what if you get the girl? What cost are you willing to pay? What about her issues? Are you willing to tend to those even if you have your own laundry list that hasn't been checked off? These are things young people don't think about and that's part of the reason they aren't ready for…real love. Maybe your mom didn't tell you this stuff, but how could she know you'd get to this point? That's another subject, though. Either way, don't forget to look out for the grit while still digging for the gold and if you understand that, you never needed me in the first place."

Standing up right after Dr. Hadler gets up from her seat, the young teen and middle-aged doctor both shake hands. Dawn thanks her for her hospitality and leaves the office to check out with the receptionist and leave to find herself back in the hustle and bustle of the Pokémon Center to travel to her next destination of Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region.

* * *

A/N: So that takes care of Dawn's therapy and the next chapter has May's therapy and what pushes her to edges even she didn't know she could go to. Stay tuned, that's coming up very soon!

Until then, this is Rave!


	9. Those Girls Need Therapy, Part 2

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 9- Those Girls Need Therapy, Part 2)

* * *

"I stood there and I can vividly remember my brother saying that we have to have a dialogue with my mom and being absolutely pissed off. My mother's situation combined with my brother saying the least we can do is make the most of what we have; I just wasn't in the right mindset. It's a poor excuse, I know, but…I just felt my family tearing apart at the seams and no one could tell me that my mother wasn't the sole reason for it, either." Sighing as she attempts to punctuate her feelings about her parents' impending divorce, May simply continues to borrow from her heart's emotion on the matter, wondering "Who would be in their right mind when all they thought they knew turned to dust? I was wrong, though, Doctor. I'm not a violent person and…my little brother didn't drive me to the edge as much as I did because I saw mom being such a hypocrite about family life. "

"How would you describe your relationship with your mother right now, May?" asks Dr. Hadler in another consultation with a female coordinator. Armed with this information, she can form the basis of her report to the contest officials on May's maturity and ability to handle the lengthy tour.

"Right now, I'd have to say it's not there, but I do want to change that. I want to…have a relationship with her again," May speaks with a light hint of hesitation aware that her mouth can come back to haunt her in time. "I just—I haven't spoken to her in more than a month since maybe a week before my dad said they were divorcing."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I…I don't know," she says honestly. "I'm still pissed off at her, I guess, so that's causing some pushback from my end and…I often wonder what I would say in that first conversation. A part of me is…actually curious about what would cause an allegedly happily, married heterosexual woman to leave all that behind for a lesbian affair with someone she knew when she was just seven years old."

"May, I can understand the apprehension behind what's on your mind," Dr. Hadler acquiesces with May. "You've appeared to reconcile your initial differences you had with your brother. I can see you willing to at least engage in some dialogue with your mother and I think once you open that door back up with her, I'm sure you'll find an added sense of peace, perhaps even closure on this matter. It will not happen, though, until you decide to open up to her. From what you've told me, she seems ready to go to you, but won't do it before it's time. I get the sense that it's all up to you, May. So…whenever the time is right, just call her up. You might be surprised what happens from there."

* * *

The Petalburg City native questioned in the back of her mind why she would go about saying so many family secrets to a perfect stranger. Approximately half an hour after leaving the psychologist and hanging out just outside of the Pokémon Center of Viridian City, May wonders what got her to the stage where she told all, even though she knew the doctor was sworn to confidence.

While holding her phone in her right hand, it becomes a tad more obvious once she's more honest with herself. 'I've been thinking about this the last two weeks and it might be time to turn the corner. I love my mom, no doubt about it. I always will love her, too. I just hate what she did so much and I don't want a damn thing to do with her new 'girlfriend' either. It's so crazy; I always looked up to her and desired to see more of her in me as I grow up, but now? I can't see myself…no. No way in hell could I—does that even make sense? Is it worth trying to make sense of all this? Whatever. It doesn't mean I can't have a relationship with her. If anything, _I'm_ making this awkward. She's waiting on me, though, and patiently.'

Walking around to the back area of the center and to a spot where she won't have to deal with lingering ears or wandering eyes. May puts aside her pride and dials the number to Caroline's cell. It's the afternoon and May hopes she caught her mom at a good time. She figures in the month and a half since they last talked that cooler heads can prevail on both ends of the line. These thoughts lead to further consideration of this upcoming conversation until May hears a click over on her line and a familiar call of "Hello?" from the other end.

That leads to a "Hi, mom," from May's end and the first words between mom and daughter in a longer space of time than both would admit was healthy. "How are you doing…in Lavaridge?" she asks, the words coming out of her mouth sounding foreign.

"I'm…okay," Caroline says while sitting down in the living room of her home. She's been eagerly looking forward to this conversation since last month. Though she had no control over when May would start talking, she's glad that her daughter wants to speak. "May, there are…"

"Mom, before we get started," May interjects, "I want you to know that I intend on this conversation being between the two of us only. I don't want…_her_ anywhere near while we're talking. Do you understand? If not, I won't hesitate to end this conversation right now!"

"Flannery is in the gym arena right now and has battles planned for a while, May," Caroline assures her daughter. "If I can help it she won't be nearby, I promise."

"Good," she figures. "Now…I'll be honest. I missed you, mom."

"May, I want you to know that despite the way things might appear; I'd never go out of my way to hurt you."

'No, it only seemed like it when I learned what was up,' May ponders sarcastically.

"I heard about the American tournament from your father and I want you to know that I'm behind you making the cut 100 percent. It'll be good for you to see the world at your age and…get away from all this. You and Max shouldn't have to go through proceedings with the trial separation or the divorce so your father and I agreed to keep you out of that nonsense for your sake."

In no way would May care for having to go through that drama so as far as that is concerned, she's thankful that her and her brother will not be subject to any mudslinging in a court of law. "Thank you, mom. I don't know—that's just something I wouldn't care to see."

"And for the sake of both clarity and concern, I want you to know this and I've already told Max this since we started talking three weeks ago," Caroline adds. "Your dad might have said this to you and now it's my turn. I love your father, May. The fact that we won't be together anymore doesn't change that."

"If that's true, then why are you leaving him?"

"I'm not _in_ love with him anymore and the same goes for him," Caroline responds. "Yes, it's clichéd and I'm not sure how much I want to say here without consulting your father, but you won't catch me bashing him for much except…me not getting what I feel a wife deserves."

"So Flannery _does _give you that?" May retorts. "I'm not sure that I follow, mom."

"I don't want you to think of Flannery as some sort of replacement for your father because she's not. Not for me and most certainly not for you or Max. May, I'm just asking you to understand that…I'm in love with her and…"

May could take a lot of things but at this point, what Caroline just said was not one of them. "Oh, no you don't! Are you kidding me?"

"May, please!"

"Please nothing, mom!" she fires back. "Do you even know what you're asking me to do? You're asking me to understand infidelity, fantasy, lust and scandal. You left twenty-five years behind you for someone who hasn't even seen the damn number? How does that work? How do you expect me to follow your words when I think they're nonsense?"

"May, from my perspective, I just wouldn't look at it from that one angle. This is real! I know it's hard to understand…"

"Hard to understand? Yeah, no shit!"

"May, listen. This is your mother," Caroline asserts. "Cut out that language right now, miss. We're talking, we're airing out a lot of held in stuff, and we have a problem here, but never lose yourself to your anger no matter how great the problem. Understand?"

Knowing when she's beat, May says, "Okay, but forgive me if I find all of this terribly difficult to comprehend. My mother is with another woman. I can get people falling out of love, even though I don't understand how after such a long time together that happens. I can't get the feelings, though, and that's why I'm so disappointed in you, mom!" She admits while nearing tears. "Would you want me to do that to…whomever I fall in love with? If you ask me, it's terrible. What were you thinking when you did this to our family?"

Nodding from her end of the line, Caroline agrees with her daughter. "You want to know a secret, May? A part of me doesn't know what I'm doing either, May. I…had feelings like this hidden for the longest time. They _were_ fantasies, May, because your father was everything I could ask for. After a while, someone can only ask for so much before they hope to heaven above they get it. You get tired of telling someone 'Make time for your wife, honey,' once or twice a month, May. Again, I love Norman…"

"And that wasn't enough, mom?" May openly figures.

"Here's a life lesson for you, May," Caroline admits, "Love is _never_ enough. If it were, your father and I would still be together. We both take some fault for our relationship coming to an end, May, even when we loved one another as much as we did. Speaking for myself, I freely take most of the blame. I could not tolerate the neglect, he could never accept me being with another woman while we're married and I had the affair. Maybe another intervention and ultimatum would've put a stop to all that, but I'm at a personal point where I feel this is worth pursuing and as much as you may hate me saying this, I don't regret what I did."

Listening for some form of response, Caroline thinks she can hear May crying over the line, but no words are spoken from either end until May's mother continues, "On that same level I may not be an expert in relationships, but I know how to listen and take in what I hear and see. As far as you're concerned, May, at some point you have to take charge of who you let into your life and who gets to see the true you. I wouldn't want you to ever regret not being with someone you feel for like I feel for Flannery. So follow the heart, May. That's what I did...most likely to my detriment. I knew I'd lose a lot, but if the good outweighed the bad, I couldn't see a reason why not. That's why I'm with Flannery, May. I'm madly in love with her and she's driven me to the emotional brink like your father once did. Again I don't mean to compare them because there isn't much to compare that I need to air out for everyone to hear, but you, your father, your brother, me and everyone else needs to live in the here and now. Right now, there's nothing left with your father. Without unfairly making him out to be a terrible husband, I absolutely had enough."

Norman told May that he was a lousy husband and now Caroline, without attempting to throw her soon to be ex under the bus says that she couldn't take anymore of the neglect. With her head bowed, May digests everything brought to her through the different conversations with her mom and dad. 'They've come to this understanding, at least,' she wonders.

Now speaking to Caroline, she lets her know in no uncertain terms, "I may not care for the decision, mom. I may not care for the fact that you reached your final straw. Personally I would've tried to work it out for the sake of what's mine. At the same time, though, I wouldn't want you to be miserable. No one should feel like that or feel like they're obligated to stay like that either. I'll say, though…you _are_ risking a lot to pursue your love. It makes me wonder; we in the immediate family know, but what about grandma and grandpa? Do they know what we know?"

Bringing her head down, Caroline, through no fault of her curious teen daughter, harkens back to three days after she consummated her affair with Flannery and knew that she crossed a line that would never dull. After admitting as much to Norman and asking for a divorce the day before, she had to explain the situation to her parents leaving no stone unturned.

While her head remains down and she's deep in meditation on the matter at hand Caroline does not notice her girlfriend coming into the house from the back door leading into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Flannery doesn't pay much attention to her either for the simple fact that she can't see her much older squeeze and doesn't know she's home.

Despite that, she hears words from a familiar voice as she goes back to the door where she came from. "Yes, my mom and dad do know that I'm with Flannery now."

Turning around, she sees the back of Caroline's head while she sits on the couch talking to someone. 'I thought she was going out for a walk. Hmm,' she thinks. The sly devil is starting to be reopened within Flannery as she considers making a move on her. 'I'll keep it light, though. She is on the phone and whoever it is knows about me so…let's do this.' Placing her water by the sink for later, she tip toes her way out of the kitchen long enough to hear the tail end of Caroline's story.

"It's a case of them not completely understanding, but…we're progressing, just like us, and I think that counts for a lot—ooh!"

Without warning Flannery rubbed the shoulders of her girlfriend causing Caroline to start making sensual noises while still on the phone with her daughter.

May, having no idea of what just transpired, asks her mom, "Hey, is everything all right there?"

"Uh," she begins, not knowing where to start and how to tackle this problem. "One second, May. Stay on the line, dear." Caroline makes sure to add emphasis on her daughter's name in the hopes that Flannery will take note.

Covering the receiver with her left hand, Caroline bides herself the time to turn around and explain to the gym leader, "Any other time, we'd probably be sprawled out on this couch."

"Well, why not act like it's any other time?"

"Because May is on the phone," Caroline answers. Flannery gets her girlfriend's resistance even after adding, "This is the first time she's spoken to me since I got word of the divorce and she'll only speak to me if you're not here."

"Really?" Flannery questions. Shaking her head, she admits, "I'm all for giving her time to come to terms with this, but I'm here now and I don't see that changing for a while. May can't have you all to herself forever."

"You're absolutely right," Caroline agrees, "but to help our cause and not make us seem like two self-centered bastards I'd rather not do this right now. Give me a couple minutes, Flan. Family still has to come first."

Rolling her eyes momentarily Flannery gives into the wishes of her girlfriend. "Well, okay. I will back away."

Nodding her head, Caroline says, "Thank you."

"But not before I get a preview kiss," Flannery speaks as she wraps her arms around Caroline and pulls her in for contact. "Come here, you!"

The younger and stronger woman makes it a no contest for the mother of two who no longer has control of her cell phone and is attempting to break from the kiss to little avail.

Throughout this time, May waits for her mother to come back to the line, but while patiently waiting, May hears what she thinks is the sign of a struggle and loudly asks, "Mom, what the hell is going on there? Are you all right?"

Despite the faintness on the other end, she can still hear a mumbled call of, "Flannery, come on now! You got your kiss! May's waiting for me."

Shaking her head while balling her gloved left hand into a fist and growling in anger, May takes of her white bandana and throws it to the ground. Bringing her phone to her mouth, May yells through the receiver, "Mom, get back on this line right now!"

Apparently, it was either loud enough to hear for Caroline or at the same time she retrieved her phone because the soon-to-be divorcee immediately replied back to her daughter, "May, please let me explain…"

"There isn't a goddamn thing to explain, mom!" May interjects. "I told you I didn't want her near when we were talking and what do I hear? You two are _kissing_ in the background and just having an awesome time with it to boot!"

"Look, May," Caroline attempts to reason with the teen, "Flannery just got here. She didn't know I was talking to you."

"I don't fucking care and it doesn't fucking matter!" she exclaims much to the shock of Caroline to hear such vulgarities from her usually even-tempered daughter. "I told you I didn't want that home-wrecking bitch you call a girlfriend anywhere close by while we're having a mother-daughter conversation, but it seems you don't think too much of what I want, do you?"

"May, if you'd just settle down and listen I can tell you what happened," Caroline yells back, very surprised that it's come to the two screaming back and forth at one another. "I don't want us to do this, May. Look, I got off the line to tell her to leave because I was talking to you. This time matters so much to me that I did that to make sure you didn't have to hear her. Flannery…what can I say? She's very touchy feely."

"God, you think a daughter wouldn't want to hear that about her mother! Especially when she's still married!" May says exasperatedly. "Besides, I would've understood if you told me that she just walked into the room, but no! You want to be sneaky about it and get your kicks in, my feelings be damned!"

"Look, I'm telling you the truth here!" Caroline says, getting more than a little ticked off with her daughter using the obvious to defend against the abstract. "She stole a kiss from me, all right? Have you seen her? She's a strong girl and Flannery is a part of me now. If you get nothing else, May, I want you to understand that. I'm not gonna leave her just because you don't approve. So you might as well get used to her being with me. It's not gonna change and it's not fair to her to have to change plans just because you don't approve. Grow up, May! What do you reign over? Where do you get off even _telling_ me who I can and can't see and when I can see them? You might be a big part of it, but at the end of the day, this is still my life! You either love me, May, or leave me. I've risked too much to lose myself in drama and conjecture. Not anymore, May. I'm the only one who will truly look out for myself."

Throughout hearing the words from her mother, May shakes while in her seat thankful to have this conversation away from other people because she's crying while hearing her mother defend Flannery as strongly as she is at the moment. It feels like a slap in the face and stings even worse, so she elects to slap back. "So you're just gonna keep defending her and your actions? Is this what it's come to; us having to just live and let live because that's just the way things are? You stirred the pot, mom! If anyone's brought drama into this family, it's you and only you! Mom, you still think you did something incredible, but deep down, all you did was give into your teenage lust. Then you tell _me_ to grow up? Give me a break. You're nothing but a low-down, filthy, disgusting, hypocritical dyke!"

Wide-eyed upon hearing those insults, Caroline asks May, "Excuse me? _What_ did you say to your mother?"

"Did I stutter?" she rhetorically inquires. "Well maybe this will get the point across. Maybe I was wrong. Flannery isn't the whore, you are!"

"May!"

"You neglected to go further in keeping dad, you instigated the affair, you planted that seed of sin and it sprouted thorns you allowed to fly in everyone's face! How can you look at yourself in the goddamn mirror every day, knowing what the fuck you did? You're no mother, you're a fraud!"

Now it's Caroline's turn to cry while on the phone as Flannery, who never left her girlfriend's side even though she isn't sure what's being said, pats her on the shoulder as her emotions escalate to a fever pitch. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, May," she sobs. "My only daughter is saying this to me. Why? You don't believe it. You _can't_."

"Why are you acting so surprised?" she questions Caroline. "Everything is on you! Your actions, your lust and your desires; all of them destroyed everything I ever held in great regard! So even after all that, are you happy with your decision? Do you not regret a thing you've turned to rubble these past few months? Would you take any of your wrongdoing away if you could?"

Caroline has to think it over for her sake and the sake of her daughter. The question was a multi-faceted one, yet it all centered on one main concern of if she had the choice to do it again, would she? Taking into account all things, Caroline has an answer planned for her hurt daughter. "We can always repair, May…"

"Heaven, help me," May whispers before firing back with venom of hate, "You know what, fuck it! I already got my answer and now it's crystal clear! You can have your new family, 'cause I don't want any part of it if you're always gonna put the bitch before its leash!"

"May, please! Don't you get it? You _are _my family and so is Flannery! I know you can coexist with time, but do you have any idea how much you're hurting me with your words right now?"

"Oh, fuck you! I should ask you the same question! You think I wanna call you out on this shit? I'd rather not tell you all about yourself, but you left me no choice…so don't even bother calling me again if it's gonna come to this! I need to focus on this tour, training and my strategy for these next four months yet you call me and persist in going your own way. If I had any decent advice for you that didn't involve jumping off a fucking cliff it's keep going until you hit a brick wall. Just don't lump me into this mess anymore unless you plan on seriously considering what's important in this life and who truly has your back. You'll have time to think about it 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna waste another second with you. Goodbye, _mother,_ and I hope you enjoyed your Judas-like kiss."

Cutting the conversation on May's end, she throws her cell phone down onto the grass and covers her face with her hands as the tears unabashedly flow from her eyes. The defense of Flannery during what was supposed to be her time with Caroline was intolerable and May, knowing she'd probably catch hell from her dad for her remarks, threw caution to the wind to give her mother an insight into her emotions.

"She can have her, hold and go to hell as far as I'm concerned. She's picked her mistress and she can lay with her." Hanging her head high, she balls both of her fists, proclaiming, "I swear to God, I'll _never_ be like her. I'll never knowingly cause that kind of pain. I just _can't_," and once more, May bawls out her frustrations with her mom while she regrets even bothering to call her if this would be the end result.

* * *

The click-over signifying the end of the call triggers a screaming breakdown from Caroline who is thankful to have Flannery right there to pick up the pieces of an awful situation gone worse for the middle-aged mother of two. "My own child!" she sorrowfully declares. "Heaven above, couldn't there have been a better way? I could hear her, Flannery! It wasn't just those hateful words she called me. She's absolutely heartbroken…and the pain has to go somewhere. Can I bear it, though, for her sake and mine?"

Holding onto her girlfriend with all her might, Flannery feels her pain though she may not know the whole story. At this point, she doesn't really care to know the whole story because it's not for her. She has to give Caroline the confidence to weather this initial storm. Flannery covers Caroline to keep her from running off and doing something stupid and speaks to her ailing love, "I'll never leave you, Caroline. Your kids need consideration and they have to know that despite it all, you love them unconditionally. May will come around, I just have this feeling this will turn around and your family will thrive. I accept you making time for your kids and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like I did, but I won't apologize for loving you as much as I did and I'll be damned if I let go of you right now."

Still weeping for a better day, Caroline turns around to face Flannery for the first time in her breakdown. She wraps her arms around her younger girlfriend and thanks her for being there. "I hope to heaven above you're right. I just don't know. Please, just hold me right now. I need it, Flannery. After hearing that, I just need to be held."

Keeping her hold on Caroline, Flannery whispers in her ear, "Then you will be held and as long as you need it, I'm here."

* * *

A/N: Can these two combustible forces known as May and Dawn coexist with their own very real issues with relationships? Find out in the chapters to come as the coordinators make their initial voyage to America!

Until then, this is Rave!


	10. The Devil in the Details

Finding That Which We Do Not Seek

On different days and in different regions, May and Dawn express their concerns to child psychologist, Dr. Gwen Hadler about their lives, past issues and questions about each one's maturity to handle such a trip. In chapter eight, Dawn attempted to make her issues about love lost as implicit as she could, but Dr. Hadler got a good read on Dawn, who swallowed her pride and admitted her homosexuality to the doctor. Through this time, she also recollects on her hypersexual relationship with Veilstone City gym leader Maylene and a time when Maylene couldn't get all she wanted from the girl.

May had a much rougher go at it as she had to consider if she went off the deep end with her family. After speaking with the doctor, who suggested May call her mom, she did it and the conversation progressed nicely until Flannery entered the picture. May told Caroline that she didn't want to speak while Flannery was nearby and through no fault of anyone's as Flannery happened to come back into the house to find Caroline on the phone, May blew the situation out of proportion, cursing her mother out and telling her to stay with her girlfriend as she won't have a part of it. Both mother and daughter are emotional after their conversation. May swears to never be like Caroline and inflict that type of pain on anyone and Caroline questions how much of this venom she can bear for doing what she feels is right in her heart.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 10- The Devil in the Details)

* * *

Placing in front of the teen a tray fully loaded with six Poké Balls, the Celadon City Nurse Joy informs him, "Chaz, all your Pokémon are rested and relaxed."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Chaz cheerfully responds, positioning his Pokémon in the proper order on his training belt.

As he finishes this and prepares to grab a bite to eat, Joy interjects to stop him by inquiring, "Isn't your full name Charles Anders Graves?"

Turning back to face Joy, he raises his eyebrows for a bit upon hearing his full name, but returns to his regular demeanor, saying "Yes, that's my name. Why? What's up?"

"My system says you're due for a new Pokédex upgrade," informs the nurse.

Chaz gives Joy an odd look and tells her, "That's strange. I just got one of those yesterday!"

"Yeah, the one you downloaded with the updates of Kanto region gym directories is already on file," Joy states. "This upgrade is from the Office of Pokémon Coordinating and Contests. Do you have it? Our records may not reflect all of the most recent updates."

"No, I don't remember getting that," he says. "I've never gotten an upgrade from them, though. That's the main office of coordinating, right?"

"That's right."

"Then I guess it must be important," Chaz figures as he gives Joy his Pokédex to connect with the network. From there, the update takes less than two minutes before he gets his device back and can go to the cafeteria.

The sixteen-year old decides on getting an apple and a serving of melon to go with a vegetable pizza and tomato juice, a far cry compared to the younger coordinators loading their plates with multiple slices of pepperoni, sausage, and cheese pizza without much else but sodas.

Nevertheless after leaving half of his pizza, he decides to check his update and while looking over the logged list, he sees the file at the top. "It's a video! Well, let's check it out," he says. Because it's downloaded he doesn't have to wait before he sees the familiar logo for Pokémon Contests for five seconds before watching the screen dissolve to an even more familiar face sitting at a desk.

"Good day to you, Chaz Graves!" says Director Contesta as it all starts to come back to the teen and he starts to get a good feeling about this video. "My name is Raoul Contesta, Pokémon Coordinating Director and judge. The reason for this video is to inform you of your status for this year's 'Taste of America' Pokémon Contest Tournament. Back in April, you qualified at the Pokémon Contest house of Cerulean City and it is my pleasure, sir, to inform you that your efforts have successfully earned you one spot among our top thirty-two contenders!"

The elation within Chaz could not be fully contained after hearing this news. "All right! Hell, yes!" loudly came from his mouth because he's accomplished what he came back to coordinating to do. Now all he has to do is prove the offices correct in putting him in one of these elite positions.

While doing this, he missed video due to his mini celebration, so he rolled back the video to see if he missed anything of note. From the point Chaz let out his emotion, a flash message congratulating him for his accomplishment was shown before Contesta further explained what this meant in this personalized video, "For your efforts, you will be traveling from late-May until early September to forty-five United States cities including additional locales in Mexico, Canada and single stops in Puerto Rico, Bermuda and The Bahamas.

"You will have a one-week break to return home between this time and most other information will be given to you through a series of Pokédex upgrades like this one. After viewing all these videos you will be required to attend one of two confirmation meetings for the tournament on May 12th and May 13th in Saffron City. All of this leads up to your initial departure less than two weeks afterwards as we arrive on the 26th to our first tournament stop in San Diego, California. There is a little catch to that, though, which we will divulge at the confirmation meeting. Expenses including hotel accommodations, all sponsored transportation and select meals will be paid by the Contest Office and you will be provided with a weekly stipend based upon your tournament performance."

* * *

"Throughout your tour, we will constantly be traveling from city to city. You will have the choice to either room with a fellow coordinator or share a room with one friend of the same sex who's willing to travel with you," Contesta says in another video viewed by Drew while he's about to go to sleep in a Pokémon Center room. "Anyone who does not request a roommate in advance or does not have proper paperwork in order will agree to enter into a random draw for their roommates."

As the video continues before finally fading to black, Drew leaves his Pokédex by the side table near a lamp so it will be fully charged by morning. As he gets into bed, he speaks out his hope that he can be with someone familiar for the next few months. "I hope I can get in contact with Robert or Harley soon. For all I know, they're seeing this and could be talking about rooming together, leaving me out of luck. Well, I'm beat so I'll just try my luck tomorrow because…I don't know of any other guys I could bring who'd want to go."

* * *

"You are encouraged to bring one to two weeks of clothing and to wash clothes while on the trip. You are required to bring both casual and formal wear including whatever outfits you might want to wear for local contests. We'll have a few dinners with local and national dignitaries throughout the tour and they require formal wear during their get-togethers. At your expense, you can shop for anything you need on most days, afternoons and evenings you won't be coordinating."

Hearing this didn't exactly tickle the fancy of Solidad, another one of the top thirty-two. A Top Coordinator and one of the bigger names not to have taken her talents internationally, she had it in mind to take as much time as she can away from her craft to explore this vast new land. Now hearing that she has no choice but to spend some nights in stuffy hotel ballrooms in form-restricting outfits, despite it obviously not taking up the whole trip, the Pewter City native admits to some confusion.

"Isn't this supposed to be a fun vacation?" she wonders as she puts that video aside for future reference and sets a reminder to ask about matters of recreation while she waits for her Pokémon to be cleared from her local center. "Well, no matter. I may have done a lot in this sport, but this is one thing I haven't notched up just yet. So that means, at the end of the day, I'm going to America with a job to do."

* * *

"You may be wondering in the midst of all this pageantry and excitement revolving around the American tour, what your goal will be when you get off the initial plane ride to San Diego?"

"To be honest, yes. What will be the spoils of elegant combat on this trip?" Nando questions as he polishes his Poké Balls and harp in anticipation of a contest in half an hour's time.

"Because of the vastness and strength of the field, giving a single ribbon to one competitor will simply not suffice, and that is why we will be giving you these as proof of your accomplishment," Contesta admits before holding up three large medals with thick canvas straps designed for wearing around the neck. The medals appear to be gold, silver and bronze color. At this point Nando, who was only looking at the video in passing, has now put his polished goods off to the side to pick up his Pokédex and give the screen his undivided attention.

"For your successful efforts in any single contest on the tour, you as the winner will receive an eighteen karat gold medal, designed by a resident in the area in which you won. On the edge, we will engrave your name, the city where you won and the date or dates of the contest. The same will apply for second and third place finishers and they make great keepsakes for your accomplishments on this one of a kind tour."

* * *

"Those medals will serve as quite the awards, for sure, and it's much more personable that someone actually will make the design of the mold," says Sinnoh coordinator Kyle Allmund while working out on an elliptical cross trainer and listening to Contesta's words through earphones, "but from what I've learned in my research, America is the land of opportunity. Medals are showpieces but cash remains king! Quit being such a tease and get to the crux of the matter, Contesta! What about the money?"

* * *

"The purse for each contest will be one and a quarter million dollars, with the winning coordinator in each contest taking home 100 thousand of that purse." It's a number that causes Jessie to cough while slurping down her tomato soup and miss the director adding that even bottom-dwelling contest finishers can earn ten thousand for their troubles. Thankfully, James and Meowth are by their comrade's side and can inform her that even a bomb out on her part can net her quite the stash of comfort cash.

"150 thousand dollars of the purse will go to bonus money for special achievements by individuals with fifty grand each going to the winner of the best battle, the best knockout and the best overall appeal. This is not the only money you can earn on tour, however, as I'll explain in a future update."

"Now you're talking my language, Contesta," Jessie slyly remarks while continuing to hear more about money on the trip. As far as the eccentric coordinator was concerned, the senior director could keep talking as long as he wanted. This news satiated her appetite for money and competition. All she now wanted to know was where and when she can sign up?

"Wait a minute!" James interjects, breaking Jessie out of her visions of dollar signs dancing in her head. "Don't you remember one of the older videos? You can only take one person of the same sex! How do I get to go if you, by some miracle, qualified for this tournament?"

"You're right," Jessie ponders with the sarcasm from James lost on her given her positive mood. Then, it occurred to her that the fact she had a male partner never stopped them from talking part in what they wanted. Once the idea hits her, a smug smirk enters her face. This causes James to want to protest but not find a reason why given their frequent gender bending history.

"You have no idea how badly I want to say no," James says, not even having to have the situation explained to him, "but it's an American getaway, it's guaranteed money in the bank and…it's just a matter of how long we can keep up the act. I shudder to think what would happen if anyone finds this out, though."

"We can't think like that, James," Jessie asserts before coming to another conclusion. "Speaking of which, I need to get into the habit of naming you by your new alias."

"New…new alias?"

"Yeah!" Meowth chimes in. "After all, how many lady friends do you know with your name?"

"That's if you want to go to America and take in all the different places to chow down while on the tour."

If nothing else convinced James that he should go about disguising himself as a girl for more than three months that was it. He could get great food anywhere and in any region, but few other areas were as encouraging in the art of pigging out as the United States of America. It made him want to dig through his vast collection of women's wear to determine what would make him blend in and not stand out. The opportunities were endless, but the realities were well and apparent.

"No, damn it, no," James says, vigorously shaking his head in disapproval. "We're gonna get caught, I just know it. Besides, why can't we just room together? Both of us are adults, right?"

"Yeah," Jessie responds. "Last I checked."

"Then why can't we ask for a—oh, I don't know; an exemption given the circumstances?"

"Don't think so much about the negatives, James! This is a good thing."

"I just find all of this to be terribly unnecessary, Jess," James figures while continuing to show his disapproval. "Why not just call the office and ask them to consider putting their friends of the opposite sex into the same random draw?"

"Why not just buck up and face reality, James—or should I say, Jamie?"

"Jamie?"

"Let's face facts; this is my first time ever making it to these heights in coordinating," Jessie figures to her comrade. "I'm a rookie in that sense, even though I somehow qualified for this tour. I'm not saying you can't try and convince them to go along with your plan. I just don't think it will go anywhere. They're big and we're small. What can we do?"

* * *

"Right now, I'd like to address something that I have no choice to acknowledge but sincerely wish I could skip." Though Contesta's mood for this video is not as vibrant and jovial it would be wrong to say his mood is somber as he explains, "There are many rules and regulations relevant to this tournament and as I've said in past podcasts, this is a different situation than if you were just coordinating at home. I'm sure for the vast majority of you, this tour will send you to what is a brand new world, so we've worked with promoters in America to have you chaperoned."

"I knew it would be too good to be true," Kenny admits while continuing to watch the video. While shaking his head he does, however, concede "Then again, if you let _our _bunch loose on America there's a good chance we'll be ordered to leave and never return."

"Shh!" Barry interjects behind his friend while his father, Palmer, listens in earnest. "We're trying to watch this!" The Tower Tycoon had some questions about allowing his son to go halfway across the world, but Barry was insistent that nothing bad would happen and that he's been on his own journeys for a few years. Kenny personally came to visit the pair at their home to assure Palmer that the league offices would not put anyone in harm's way and that he had nothing to worry about concerning his only son.

"Don't fret about this news, though, because these chaperones have been specifically picked for you and your traveling partners to make you aware of your surroundings, inform you of places to go in the cities for recreation and food and essentially serve as guides on the tour. As an added plus for you, I mentioned that the chaperones have been picked just for you and I mean that in that they themselves are either active or retired Pokémon trainers here to help you during this most unique journey."

As this latest video fades to black, Palmer feels the concern he once felt for his son traveling such a distance for a time fading away slowly knowing the precautionary measures of the office are being put to the best of use for everyone involved.

Despite some of his worries being addressed by the league offices, the top trainer still has some apprehensions about the scenario Kenny laid out for him earlier that day. At this point, the father really needs to know that this is what the son wants and that the tour is not merely a spur of the moment idea spurned on by a friend who doesn't want to go without a familiar face.

Sitting down with the two teen boys a minute later, Palmer begins, "Kenny, I'll admit I really don't want my son halfway around the world for that long. I do worry about him with his tendency towards hyperactivity and…with him there as your guest and not doing any training of his own, my greatest concern was him losing focus these next four months. This is not any unfounded concern as you may well be thinking because I've seen it happen all too plainly in the past. If Barry has nothing to…keep him up, if you will, he tends to wander aimlessly for a time, gets bored to tears and after a while I always see him coming back to Twinleaf Town because of homesickness."

"I understand what you're saying, sir," Kenny agrees. Palmer could be accused of a lot of things; including being a tad overprotective given the circumstances, but none of this is stuff that the coordinator would actually admit to his friend's father. "My take on the matter comes down to good sense. They'll make sure everyone here will come back in one piece. If Barry has medications or health concerns the office will be on top of that, too. Heck, I know most of that stuff is already on file with the league—for me, at least, it is. I'm sure the other coordinators would love to have him there. Just think, sir, he'll be going places that were only imaginable a few years ago when he started training. Couldn't this just be a sign that he's made it right at the same time he's also come of age? Look, I believe in fate as much as the next guy, but I also feel that these things happen at the right time for most of us. Why not Barry, sir? That's all I'm asking."

Kenny was breaking him; that much Palmer would admit in secret, but not to the teen. He still had to be the father, though, even if the boy was making good sense. He still had to have some hold on him, even though the time for that would soon be running out.

Palmer is…

"Well, I…I am…"

"You are?" Kenny responds.

Crestfallen, the father searches for an answer as if he'd find it on the carpet floor of the family room. No such luck. Palmer has nothing more to say and nothing else to argue. He has nothing other than the final say, which is, "Oh…okay. Barry, you may go."

With those words, Barry jumped to his feet like a lit fuse underneath him met a blasting cap. He pumps his right fist, high fives Kenny, who remained seated, and then ran to his father to wrap him up in a big hug.

As Barry gets as many 'thank yous' out of his system as he can muster in five seconds, Palmer gives his only son a final bit of advice. Leaning in, he cautions Barry to "Stick with it, son. Promise me you'll stick with it."

"I will, sir," Barry responds. "I promise."

"Be safe, do what the office leaders and chaperones tell you, but above all, you have fun."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now as for you, Kenny," continues the Tower Tycoon as he gets up and towers over his son's friend, "I understand there are some final forms I need to fill out so that Barry gets his final okay. Is that true?"

Kenny would admit to being caught off guard by that last line of questioning because of the stern, 'father knows best' delivery Palmer gave him, but it all amounted to a formality in the end as he just wanted to make sure every 'i' got dotted and 't' crossed. No worries in Kenny's mind because in a few short weeks, the land of opportunity is theirs for the taking.

The road to this point was tough, but to have a friend with him throughout this journey hopefully makes it all worthwhile. Kenny won't know, one way or the other, until his final day in the states.

* * *

"So, my coordinators, with all that I've laid out for you to digest in the past week, you should know that there is still much more to come. Now, though it may go without saying, I have no doubt that you've never been a part of a situation quite like this. Unlike going to a region and winning a specific number of contests to enter the Grand Festival finals, you participate in a set number of events to earn points to an overall championship."

Watching this attentively while lying down in the bed of the Drifrveil City Pokémon Center with her Cinccino, Danielle Moriarity nods in neither approval nor disapproval of the use of a points system. Getting the ebony dreadlocks out from her line of sight, she openly figures, "You just tell us how to win this thing and we'll do our damndest to make it happen, right Cinccino?"

Her Pokémon cries out an approval before nuzzling his face into her midsection and inadvertently tickling his trainer. Danielle has to sit up to stop the treatment because Cinccino indirectly knocked her Pokédex off of her lap and flipping the screen upside down.

"Okay, buddy. That's enough. You're excited just like I am, but I still have to get down to business," says the Caribbean-born trainer before recalling the chinchilla Pokémon and picking the video up around the time she got interrupted.

"So the points system is actually quite simple in nature. The winner of every city contest will earn 100 points. Of the thirty-two coordinators, sixteen of you will proceed to the elimination rounds. Those who don't make it will not earn points for that contest and all qualifiers will earn at least twenty-five points. Quarterfinalists will earn at least fifty while fourth, third and second places will earn seventy-five, eighty, and eighty-five points, respectively. There is only one way to earn bonus points and that's through knockout victories before the time limit expires. For any knockout in any round, you will earn ten bonus points meaning the most any coordinator can win in one contest is 140. Events in Canada, Mexico and the Caribbean are exhibitions strictly for monetary gain and no points can be earned from those eight events."

* * *

"Conversely speaking," adds the director, "you as the best of the best in coordinating know that there are instances where you've been charged with infractions while working your craft. In virtually all those situations, you've had to pay a fine for improper conduct, damage to the arena or other offenses. For this tournament, the penalty system will change to include fines in points, which will be explained at our confirmation meetings along with a complete listing of the trip rules in and out of contests so nothing will be foreign to you once you step into this brand new world."

"I don't see any problems there," speaks Marina Guertas from her local New Bark Town Pokémon Center. From the first tournament announcement, Marina saw the landscape and determined that she was one of the coordinators with the greatest shot to win it all. Without question, all thirty-two coordinators see this as a chance to prove their worth amongst their peers, but Marina knows that despite her self-proclaimed title of 'Pokémon Idol', her fairy-tale romance with trainer Jimmy Locke, and multiple wins as Top Coordinator, she's constantly in a battle of proving herself time after time.

It has led her to the number two rank amongst coordinators worldwide behind Zoey Martin; a spot that is gratifying given the number of coordinators but humbling given that she is aware that there is still room for improvement. "I just have to push our team further. The expectations on me are going to be through the roof, but…I've been through worse. This will be the most coordinating I've done in one stretch, though. Endurance will be so important over these next three months. The team needs to be in its best shape, or I can forget about number one in the world for the foreseeable future."

* * *

"As you are well aware at this point, you will be competing in several events in order to win as many gold medals and earn as many consistent finishes as possible," says Contesta in the next of several messages to the group of thirty-two. Meanwhile, another young woman brushing the hair of her Glameow listens to make sure she doesn't miss any key points of this video. As Zoey grooms her signature Pokémon, Contesta gets to the ultimate crux of the matter of the overseas trip. "You want to do your best in all the events because each result will earn you a certain amount of points. As you might expect, the coordinator with the most points at the final stop of our tour, MetLife Stadium in the New Jersey Meadowlands, will win the SilphCo. Chairman's Trophy, the title of the Pokémon Contest's Grand Festival-North American Invitational Champion and a bonus sum to the champion in the amount of up to twelve million dollars."

Hearing those words about what she can earn if she wins from Contesta came as a mild shock to Zoey. It was shocking enough that she dug too deep into Glameow's scalp with her hairbrush, leading her Glameow to screech, turn her head and swipe Zoey with her claws leaving three fresh red stripes across her left cheek.

Gasping, catching her breath and lightly pressing her fingers to her cheek, Zoey screams in pain at the swift work of her feline Pokémon and runs as quick as she can to her bathroom to check on the damage. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaims. From her view, she yells "Glameow, was that even necessary? That pain I gave you was temporary _and_ an accident!" Heading back into the room with a very peeved Pokémon, she adds, "Shit, it's not as if it's every day you hear you can make that much! Come on, level with me!"

The plea seemingly falls on death's ear as Zoey finds herself given the cold shoulder by Glameow, whose attention appears to be squarely on the window and her right paw. Zoey refuses to simply call her back into her Poké Ball without settling this "Don't be like that, now. You know me. I would _never_ mean to hurt you. Sometimes, though, we envision something and…just go crazy at the thought of it. Okay? That's more or less what I did. I can't take it back. It happened, I didn't mean for it to happen and, Glameow, I'm sorry. _Mi felidae_, Glameow, I love you. Come here," she says, wrapping her first Pokémon up in a hug, which after some time, Glameow obliges by turning to face Zoey and rubbing her paw against the scratches.

"Hold me to my word, now," Zoey speaks to her Pokémon. "If you and the others help me win this, you'll be treated like royalty for a long time. Both you and Kelly will be showered with love. You especially deserve it for putting up with me for as long as you have. Do we have a deal?"

Glameow joins Zoey in a sealing of the pact. Afterwards, Zoey returns Glameow and heads back into the bathroom to begin the process of healing her new scars.

* * *

A/N: Well, we went from the blackout of Hurricane Irene to the blackout of the June 29th derecho, and this chapter has been sitting here that entire time. I just had an odd feeling about it, and it wasn't good. Despite that, it was sitting here, it introduced an original character and would be the penultimate setup chapter to the coordinators ultimately heading to San Diego. I know—I just KNOW—the next chapter won't take as long. Thanks to all the fans, new and old, for the support.

Until next time, this is Rave! Take care.


End file.
